Reborn!
by Alex William O
Summary: I died, more like I got hit by a car and then died slowly. My Name is Gabriel Rossi, I died, and then I was reborn in to... well the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or KHR for short, thanks to a good friend I like to call the God of Death. To be honest I don't know what is to come, I just hope I don't die again. Eventual romance.
1. Target One

_My apologies before hand if my spelling/grammar is off. I did go over it like a million times to make sure what I knew was okay and so on, but I digress I am not that good with ether and yet have a small passion for writing. -Alex William O._

* * *

Target One: Reborn

Dying, is not at all pleasant. Please, don't listen to all the books, or stories, that have a character dying and being put into a different world, or going to heaven, and they say dying never hurt. Well I'm not a 100% sure it is the same for everyone. I would like to say that it was short and sweet death for me, but it wasn't. I mean here I am walking across the road when the stupid fucking cross walk sign said walk and I get hit by a stupid dumb ass that decided to be a idiot and check for a stupid text. I hope he gets life in prison or a fine so large he will live the rest of his life paying it off. At any rate, let me start off this wonderful story with how I died.

"Mom, I told you I was going to the art store after school today and that I wouldn't be home until after dinner." I spoke in my mother's native tongue, French, to my mother over the phone as I stepped into the art store I loved so much. I smiled and waved to Lucy, one of the employees at the art store, and made my way down one of five aisles that where in the store.

"Gabriel! I told you last week I need you at home to watch your brothers, I have to go to work tonight." I groaned and picked up and picked up the pencils I have been saving up for. "And don't you dare start with the "but's" I told you last week that I was going to have to go back into work." she scolded me in angry French.

"And I have been planing this for the last two months!" I replied back in English I sighed to my self and paid for my new pencils. I covered the speaker "Sorry, Lucy, I can't stick around today. My mom wants me home." Lucy being almost as old as my mother, but knowing me well laughed a little.

"Well don't keep her waiting. I am sure she has enough stress as it is." Lucy whispered to me. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear my mother still yacking away on the phone thinking that I was listening every word she says. I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"All right, all right. I am on my way home, I'll be there in 15 I promise." I reverted back to French as I grabbed the plastic bag with my new art materials in it and headed out the door. "I am leaving the store now and headed to the bus stop. I'll see you when I get home." I closed my phone and pocketed it. I pushed the button that let the cross walk sign light up, I tapped my foot as I waited for the light to change, it didn't take long. As soon as the light changed and told me to walk I took about five steps and then, bam!

Everything hurt. I groaned, black spots danced in my vision, my glasses had been knocked off my face. I attempted to turn my head but that sent a wave of pain threw me, I barely felt my self moan in pain. I vaguely heard someone slamming the brakes, someone freaking out, sirens. I then had a light flash into my eyes. I moaned again, get that bloody light out of my eyes bitch! Bad enough that I hurt everywhere possible. I felt someone pressing a hand down on my stomach, pain spread like wild fire where they touched. They didn't let up the pressure. I think I may have cursed out loud. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to be met with a very bright room. I smelt the strong smell of chemicals, you know very clean chemicals. The kind you find in a hospital. I was in a hospital, great. I attempted to turn my head only to have pain shoot down my spine. Take note: never complain about stubbed toes again. I think I may have moaned in pain during my head turning attempts because then next thing I see a blurry version of my youngest brothers face, Michael. His face was blotched with little red patches that he gets when he has been crying. I attempted to lift my hand to wipe the tears from his face, but that hurt a lot. "Don't move, I'll get mommy to help you." I heard him shuffle away from me and climb down the chair he was sitting in. Micheal was only 4, who ever made him cry was going to get a ass whopping. James came into view.

"Mom, isn't that far. He will be okay." James wasn't that much younger then me only by a year. He was at the age where he didn't want to speak French around the house, he didn't think it was cool. I admit for about a year I thought that too. "I know that look in you eye." He looked like he had been crying too "You want to kick the bastards ass that made Michael cry right." I made a grunt of approval "Well it's a little hard to kick your own ass." That made me confused, how could I have made Michael cry. I didn't even know what I did or what has happened.

"What?" I managed to gurgle out in French.

"You don't know?" James looked shocked and about to cry, I rarely saw him cry. "You got hit by a car, down by the art store you like so much. The police say that the driver was texting and driving... The doctors say that it is a mer..." James' voice started to drown out and my vision blur more then it normally would be. I saw him panic and I heard beeping... It was slowing down. Then my vision cleared, like 20/20 vision cleared, and let me tell you I did not have 20/20 vision. I sat up slowly expecting pain, their was none. I saw James by the door, a doctor and a few nurses coming towards my bed they looked serious. I saw Michael in the hall way a look of horror on his face and my mother attempting to turn him away from the scene, she looked like she had been crying too, but not in front of my brothers, she would never do that. Everything was frozen, no one moving. That is when I saw the heart monitor... I was dying. I was in shock, everyone was crying because of me... Because I was dying. I felt the tears well up in my eyes blurring my vision. I felt them roll down my face. I was a horrible brother, I help back a sob, and now there was nothing I could do to make up for it.

"Would you like a second chance?" I whipped my head around to the foot of my bed. A man stood in a all black suit, cuff-links and little decco on the suit where tinny silver skulls. He wore a fedora, and his face looked like a painted on mask. You know like from Princess and the Frog Disney movie how the villain had that wicked skull mask that covered half his face. Yeah this dude had that... He also was taller then me and had blond hair. He had a cane in one hand, I think the nob that you hold on to was a skull. This guy wasn't subtle was he. He also didn't speak per say, it was more like I was hearing it in my head because it sounded like he said it in English and French at the same time, kinda cool, but kinda creepy at the same time.

"You're... The angle of death?" I watched as the palm of his hand met his forehead. It seams I got that wrong. "One of the four hours men of the apocalypse?" I guessed again, and he sighed.

"Close both based off me though. I am _the G_o_d of Death._" He stressed heavily on 'the God of Death' part. I take it that many humans don't get to actually tell people his real title seeing as he is the patron of death and all. "You know compared to most you are taking this meeting rather well." His voice was deep and harmonious, I spouse that if life is hard to deal with the death would be the opposite.

"No ... I'm just in shock. Not everyday you meet _the God of Death._" I made a point to stress the God of Death part. He kindly at me, I could see his blue eyes looking at me sadly.

"Back to business, I am willing to give you another shot ... At life that is, with your family, your brothers and your mother."

"You better not be pulling my leg. You mean it, not dying." He shook his head, not what he meant then.

"I mean you will be reborn into another world, with the same people in your life now. A chance to try again. Your time in this world has come, but it hasn't started in other worlds, and if you wish I can make that happen." I could try again. They would be the same, I could be a better brother and son.

"Yeah, I... I agree, but what's the catch." I loved the idea of trying again, yeah it sucked balls that I couldn't stay, but the God of Death says I have spent my time here who am I to argue.

"You agree with out asking the catch first you know" I nodded my head yes, I did know I agreed before hearing the catch. I figured that getting a chance to live again was worth it. Death nodded his head as if he could hear my thoughts "I see... When the time comes I will call upon you, I only ask that you do as I ask when I do." I nodded my head in agreement. That didn't sound that bad at all. He smiled at me again, it was kind and less I-am-pitting-you looking. "Now we come to the matter of what world you wish to be reborn into." As soon as Death said reborn I though of KHR, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wondered if Reborn from the manga picked Reborn as his alias when he became a Hitman as a symbol... You know I am being reborn into the world of the Mafia type deal. "A interesting world, yes, you would have a father there." I looked at mister death all confused like, what? I saw his shoulders move a little... He was laughing and silently. "You know it as Ketekyo Hitman Reborn." I just about had a stroke, mister death could read my mind, yep, no privacy in death is seams. I got a chuckle from him. So in KHR I would have a father... That made me wonder what my father really did in this world because, hey, KHR dealt with the MAFIA. "So it is settled you will be reborn ... In Reborn." Oh, death has a scenes of humor. He lifted his cane a little and then tapped it on the ground and then everything was black.

Things have been black and boring for a while. I occupied my self with thinking about the events of KHR. I couldn't wait to see if I was being born into Tsuna's time line. That would be so much fun! I also occupied my self with singing every song that I knew from French to English and some Japanese songs even though I didn't know the language and most likely butchered the songs to hell and back, but of course I couldn't really sing in this black world, I was starting to think that Mister Death got the wrong world, and I defiantly couldn't move much soft squishy walls where all around me and didn't leave much space. I swear if my mother didn't teach me to be patient I would have gone mad by now. I dismissed the thought about my mom. I didn't want to do much thinking about my mom or brothers. I was going to be seeing them again any way... That is if this was the world I was spouse to be in. That is when the quakes started... Or more like gushy walls started to move me and they seamed to be in a hurry too. Then their was bright light, and lots of noise and a woman screaming and not the horror scream more like how in the not so new Star Strek movie where Kirk's mom is ... Oh dear god I just... Ew! I was literary being reborn. That was horrible, no wonder kids don't remember anything before the age of three, that was... Just, no. I will never ever look back as this a something I wanted to experience. Just nasty.

The doctor, whom, despite the medical mask, I pinned as Shamal, handed me off to the nurse next to him. She bathed me, this was going to get frustrating quickly. I had about a year before I could walk and talk and then another few before I could do things on my own with out my mother freaking shit. Damn it all! Maybe being reborn isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Once I was clean of blood and other fluids that I don't even want to think about, I was wrapped up in a blue blanket and handed to Shamal again. I saw his sour face. I wanted to pull on his facial hair, or his hair. Show him for hating the male race... Womanizer that he is. I felt him hand me to the woman I barely saw because mind you my poor vision fallowed me or baby's can't see all that well. I heard him say "it's a boy" I saw my mom. It defiantly was the same mom I had in my old world, but her eyes where violet/indigo colour. She smiled at me, it was so warm. I hadn't seen my mom smile like that in a long time. I smiled back as best I could with my chubby cheeks. "Look at that, he is smiling. I think I will call you Gabriel." I gave a baby gurgle laugh thing in approval. Yes, let me have the same name I had before being reborn. Makes it so much easier for me. "Now where is your father. He said he was coming." All happy thought have fled my mind. Who is my father, will I like him? What if he is a huge dick, or a leader of a really nasty Mafia like the bastards that experimented on Mukuro? I was so not prepared for this.


	2. Target Two

WARNING: If you haven read the manga of KHR all the way threw then I advise you do because there is a huge spoiler in this chapter.

* * *

Target Two: My Father and a Sliver of the Rainbow

Or my father could be completely unrelated to the KHR plot what so ever. My father came into the room my mother, Shamal (because he is KHR important) and my self where in. This room I have realised that is not a hospital room but a rich looking bed room set up for giving... Birth. He had my hair, but at this moment I think my eye site is horrible. So I was relying on my mother whom spoke fluent Italian to him and that I couldn't understand. I would have to learn it... And seeing as that I was a infant and had the capability to do so I was going to, then my mother, bless her, handed me to this new man and said in French (never thought I would be so happy to hear her speak French,) "This is your, Papa." So yes this man was my father. He had the same facial structure I did when I got a little older that is, so as it turns out baby's have horrible vision and if I am not being held by a person I can't really see them, and I gained my father's looks and my mothers eyes, that are now violet and not blue. Now if only I could find out where I get the messy hair part from because I sure as hell couldn't tell you, because by the looks of it my father had very well kept hair. The look on his face got soft and he smiled at me, yep he defiantly was boss material. Then he said something in Italian, and god damn it if I didn't start understanding Italian soon I just might have a mental breakdown and I had no idea what it was going to do to my wonderful mother if I did that.

So life sucks. I am now two, and I now can speak English, French and Italian fluently. Hurray! I now can understand everyone... For the most part. I have also taken note to the fact that I can use illusions! I mean I was attending a art based high school back in my old life so this mist flame stuff fits me to a T. So now that I can walk and talk and fun things I have been causing mayhem the the manor. Did I not mention before that my father is a Mafia boss? Well he is, and it sucks for him that I wont be taking over. I'll leave that to James or Michael. Who ever has the same flames as my dado. Back on track, dad = mafia boss. Mafia boss = lots of money, lots of money = shiny manor. So I cause mayhem for the maids and stuff, but no one can tell it's me because I hide in my mist flames. SO much fun, some of the staff is convinced that their are ghosts haunting this place.

At this moment I was sitting in the library, yes we had a library, and I was tucked away in a corner where not many people came, writing. I had taken a bunch of kids books from my play room, painted to covers white and the pages too, I was writing everything I could remember about KHR. I admit before I even bothered to start writing down in these books I worked by little but off trying to get my hand writing to look readable. That took a while I will tell you that now. Now I was working on retraining my little fingers to draw and paint. But for now I was good with what I had and I could write everything down first then draw pictures. I was about half way done making a master list of characters from the Manga. There where so many, then I heard someone enter the library. I decided that It wasn't safe to write this down in a public room. So I cloaked myself in mist flames and stepped out of my corner quietly, a cloak of mist flames didn't work to well if I wasn't quite. I hugged my handmade book to my chest and made my way out of the room that is until I hit the sitting room. I just about dropped my book in shock. There in flesh in blood was Viper... Or was Viper going by Mamon at this point... And when I say Viper I mean adult Viper. In the flesh was standing right in the middle of the room with my father. I ducked behind a book case, clutched by book to my little two year old body in fear and listened.

"It truly is a honour to have one of the Arcobaleno in my home." My father spoke in fluent Italian... Well seeing as that he came from Italy it made scenes. "I am glad you have come to deal with the superstition of a ghosts haunting my home, honestly the inter staff is scared out of there wits over this." Oh, crap I was in trouble. I heard Viper hum in response.

"I can tell you right now for the money you have given me that there are no ghosts in your house." Then it clicked, there was no way in hell Viper would tell my father unless he paid her to. I dropped my mist cloak and ran over to my father and proceeded to act as a two year old should.

"PAPA! You found me!" I laughed and giggled and hugged my fathers legs. I looked over at Viper. "Papa, who is this?" I asked in Italian 'excitedly.' I was acting, all I really wanted was to see my father leave so that I could talk to the illusionist.

"So this is where you have been," I heard my father sigh. I detached my self from his legs and he came down to my height. I loved it when he did that I smiled at him "This my boy is Miss Viper. You are to treat her with respect do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"Oui, papa*!" I answered him and he nodded and stood to his full hight.

"Now, Miss Viper, I know there are no ghosts in my home, I am going to pay you just to look around the manor and then declare there are no ghosts to put my staff at ease." I wonder how much my father was going to pay to get Viper to do this... I suddenly had a much more interesting idea. I watched my father write a check and pass it over to Viper. It seamed to have enough zeros to satisfy the greedy illusionist. Also seeing as that my father was calling Viper, Viper, it told me that Abocoleno haven't been cursed yet. "Gabriel," I looked up at my papa "Please leave Miss Viper alone." My father gave me a knowing look and left the library. I looked over at Miss Viper.

"Viper, do you want to play a game?" I swear if her face wasn't hooded she would have been looking at me like I lost my head. "I mean it will make it look like you are doing your job, and be more interesting then doing nothing at all."

"How much are you going to pay me?" I hadn't thought of that... I put a finger to my lips in thought I can't believe I was going to do this.

"How about you make me a tab, and when I am old enough I'll pay you back." I can believe I did that, I have just ruined my life. I saw Viper nod.

"Beats what your father wanted me to do. So kid what do you have in mind." I grinned and cloaked my self in mist.

"Try and find me!" and I ran off causing mayhem in the manor.

"Got you, you little brat!" I giggled and squirmed as Viper caught me in her arms as I was walking down the stairs to the main hall. It was all extravagant and French looking, I swear my father had this place built for her.

"What is going on in here!" I heard my mother shout in French, she was pregnant again and watching her waddle was funny. My father came in right behind my mother. I was in so much trouble. Seamed like I had to do some quick thinking.

"Aunty Viper decided that she would play with me! We had so much fun!" My father face palmed, or you know Mafia boss equivalence to face palm. My mother looked shocked. Viper pinched my cheek. "Ow!" I rubbed my cheek.

"No way are you getting away with this." Viper whispered to me all deadly like I am so fucked. I gulped, I was spouse to be a good son not a little nightmare! "I found the source of your ghost problem actually." Viper spoke louder so that my parents could here her. Now my father looked genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean Miss Viper?" My mother spoke in Italian "There are no ghost in this house."

"I never said the problem was a ghost." Viper shifted me so that I sat on her hip a little bit more comfortability. "Your problem is a very bored two year old that has a gift much like my own." I am dead so dead, God of Death you can come any minute now, I would rather face you then my parents. I didn't even look over at my parents, the ground looked so much more interesting right now.

"Why did you tell them!" I whispered shouted so that my parents couldn't hear.

"Because with out training you could be a danger to, not only you, but everyone around you." Viper whispered back, I had not thought of that, damn it all. Training in illusions here I come. During our little whisper talk my parents approached.

"Son," My father spoke first "Is what Miss Viper saying true?" I nodded yes.

"What kind of gift are you talking about Viper?" Oh, no Miss, before the name. What did my mom and her know each other?

"Same as yours, Mel, only he may have the potential to be better then myself."

"Mommy was an illusionist!" I saw my mom flinch, apparently she didn't want to be one.

"Gabe, you will not be learning anything about being an illusionist, it is a curse, not a gift." I felt my jaw drop. I turned to Viper.

"You can not let her do that." I dropped all childishness I had been using as a act for some time "I have proclaimed you as my Aunty and if what you say is true, you know the hole potential to be more powerful then you thing, then you can not let my mom deny my training. You have a obligation as my Aunt to do so." I turned to my father. "And you as my father have to tell my mother she is wrong and pay for my training anyway." My mothers jaw dropped. I felt Viper snicker. I think I may have broken both my parents minds.

"Good to see the real you show threw." Viper snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want me to do? I am two, I am not spouse to speak like an adult or know what I know. I am two, I am spouse to just have gotten the hang of speaking walking and using the toilet not speaking like I can read chapter books the same thickness as my arm." I think I defiantly broke my parents. My mother moved herself to sit on the steps, she looked like she was going to faint. My father helped her. Welp, cat's out of the bag now; who knows I might get pegged as a child protégé.

For those that don't know what the hell I type in French, here is a handy list of words that I have used. Please keep in mind that I am just learning French my self and if you do speak the language please tell me if I am wrong. Learning experiences you know. I might throw in a few random words of Italian and Japanese in there, but I really don't like using other languages, I kinda want to keep it consistent so it wont happen that often.

* "Oui, papa!" this means "Yes, dad!" in French.


	3. Target Three

Target Three: My Ex-Tutor

So I have established that all my tutors are idiots or just think I am not as smart as I claim to be. I mean I am a three year old that can speak three different languages and learning Japanese because I have dubbed it important to my future in this world especially if I intend to get involved with Tsuna and the gang. And have the education level of a grade nine student, what do they want from me! To act like my age? That lasted long. I glared at my current tutor, she acted as if I was two. I was half tempted to get my father to get someone from the Mafia to teach me. Perhaps they would treat me better. I looked over at the clock and tapped my pencil on the table while I waited, one more tick, one more and I would be free to talk to my father and tell him that this teacher was a dud, and FREEDOM! I dashed out the door as soon as the clock read 3:00 I was half tempted to rig that clock, turn back the time on it so that I could get out sooner. I slid down the stair case banister, made a smooth landing and ran over to my papa.

"Before the old hag you have teaching me comes after me, this one is a dud. She is so _boring._ She treats me like I don't know what she is talking about!" I huffed trying to gain my breath. My father stood by the door in the main hall of the house. I always loved this room, it was so pretty. "So, papa, I demand that you get me a better tutor. Not some sissy lady that is going to treat me like I have the knowledge of a three year old and not what I got." my father smiled down at me.

"Gabe, you know as well as I, that if I got you a tutor that would teach you what you want to know that your mother would have both our heads." I gestured for my father to come closer. He knelt down to my level.

"Fake a background check." I whispered into his ear and then pulled back and smiled at him. He looked at me in wonder.

"Are you suggesting..." I put one of my little fingers to his lips and looked around.

"She could be listening." I looked around again. "To answer your unasked question, yes I am suggesting what I am suggesting."

"If your mother finds out I have someone of that status teaching you other then Miss Viper your mother will not be happy." He explained.

"Just tell her it was my idea, I mean I did suggest it." Then the front door opened in walked Aunty Viper, as I had taken to calling her. "Aunty!" I jumped for joy and ran up to her and tackled her. I heard her groan. She didn't like it when I called her Aunty, I had a feeling that she added money to my tab every time I did. So maybe I should stop, all well can't blame a three year old. "Want to help he scare away my tutor?" I asked playfully.

"What did this one do?" Viper asked.

"She keeps treating me like I don't know any more then a three year old. I mean come on I have the education of a straight A ninth grader in Canada. I want something a little more challenging then my ABC's! I mean I know them in three different languages all ready." I explained.

"Gabe, I think we need to do a education test for you." My father ruffled my all ready messy hair, and walked off, I would really like to know where the messy hair comes from, Aunty Viper came down to my level.

"I think your ready to get into people's heads." She whispered to me. I had been waiting for this day! I clapped my hands.

"Who are we going to use as a test subject?" the smirk on Vipers lips told me I all ready suggested it. "My ex-tutor?" She smiled lightly signalling that yes, my old tutor would be the test subject. I clapped my hands once. "Good, We will set up here, It will take her another five minutes before she can get down the stairs."

"So remind me again, Aunty, what am I doing?" I asked. I admit learning how to be a illusionist was hard, it was like willing everything I thought of and making it real, or at this current moment in time at least view-able to the people around me. Now getting into peoples heads was on a completely different level. Viper explained that making my illusions look more real comes with practice and great imagination, both I could do. The more complex the illusion the harder it would be, so practice practice practice.

"You are going to enter the head of your ex-tutor."She told me again.

"I get that, what I don't get is how to do it." I heard Viper sigh.

"Every illusionist does it differently. I have to touch the forehead of my target to enter their mind, it makes it easier to do, but I have enough power to not need to if I so wish. Most illusionists find it easier to touch their targets to enter their minds because you are still learning you are going to have to touch her. Hug her perhaps, what ever works for you. Then you have to visualize entering her mind." I hummed and nodded my head.

"What do I visualize?" Viper shrugged at my question, meaning what ever I wanted to. I was a illusionist and artist at heart, I could think up anything I wanted too. I nodded "all right then. Ready as I will ever be."

"Helpful tip for beginners, Gabe, taking her guard down will help entering her mind." I ran up the stairs and nodded in acknowledgement. I pressed my self to the wall near the exit that my ex-tutor would use to get to the stairs. I breathed in deeply, I started to think about what kind of person my tutor was. She was older, older then my mother. Kind and boring, a little traditional. I decided that a door would work well with the hole visualizing part. A door that fit my ex-tutor. I light, almost white yellow door. A little older, some what worn out looking. Like it had been part of a house that was well lived in. I saw my ex-tutor walk out of the door way I was expecting her too and walk past me. I tackled her in a hug. I figured because I was a kid that she wouldn't question getting a hug from one. I kept the image of the door in my mind and as I hugged her I pictured it opening. Jiggling the handle a little because it was old and stiff and bam it opened and a flood of thoughts that where not my own washed over my mind. I decided that I didn't like chaos. I pulled back as fast as I hugged her, and slammed the door shut. I smiled at her as she shook her head. I ran down the stairs and hugged Aunty Vipers legs. I nuzzled my face in her robes. I started to sort threw the things that I saw, I didn't like what I saw. Images of dead kids in all kinds of different torture methods. Ex-Tutor was sick and twisted and a murderer of children. So she wasn't the sweet little old lady that I though she was.

"Gabriel, what did you see?" I heard Viper ask. I shook my head. I could not voice what I saw. "Will you let me in?" I nodded my head yes and loosened my grip on her legs. She knelt down to my level and touched my forehead. I admit having someone else in my mind felt a little weird. I replayed the same images I saw. I saw Vipers jaw clench, seams like no matter how much money one will pay Viper, Viper will not kill kids. Viper removed her hand from my forehead and left my mind and stood to her full height. Miss ex-tutor stood in the middle of the stair case. She smiled down at us, I glared daggers. She wanted to kill me and stuff me away in her basement. "Gabriel, I want you to go get your father. I will deal with this freak of nature." I nodded my head. It was probably best I left the room if Viper was going to go all out on monster lady. I don't think that I wanted to see the mess monster lady was going to become. So I ran off to find my father. I stopped, it would be impossible to find him in this place so I screamed for my papa as loud as I could. It didn't take him long to find me, I didn't expect my mom to come, she was busy tending to my baby brother, whom I had every intention to spoil rotten.

"Gabriel what is going on." He sounded slightly panicked and out of breath. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to wards the front entrance. When we got there Viper was still standing and little old lady monster was lying on the ground and defiantly not awake. I took the wide birth when walking around her as I walked over to Viper. I hugged her legs again. That was slightly horrifying. "Viper what happened here?" My father didn't sound pleased.

"I just took a forceful dive into you wife's choice of a tutor" Forceful dive into her mind, holly crap no wonder the witch was moaning on the ground. That had to have hurt. "And as it turns out she took the job of tutor to get to little children, like your son, kidnap them and then kill them for her own sick pleasures." I think Aunty Viper might be getting attached to me, I don't think she would have cared about the little old lady that kills kids if it hadn't been for me, other wise she wouldn't have done anything unless she got paid to do it. "In fact it was your son whom found out first, I had been teaching him how to enter the minds of others." My father glared down at the little old lady. He snapped his fingers and one of his men that I knew where waiting for his orders from the shadows came forward.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Hudson to the dungeon." We had a dungeon and I didn't know about it! Not fair, I would have to find it, probably full of people worth testing illusions on. "Son," I looked up at my father "Is it true." I nodded my head. "Miss Viper, It seams that we, the Rossi Family ow you a debt. With out you, I may have lost my eldest son. It is a debt I know I will never repay, so when ever you may need, Miss Viper, you may call upon us for aid." I felt my jaw drop. Dose my father ever remotely know what he has just done. Viper makes being frugal look like a sport.

"Then it is a debt I never intend to call upon." I looked up at Viper in triple shock.

"Aunty, you feeling okay?" I had to ask, I was really confused.

"Yes, now be quite before I change my mind." Now that was more like my Aunty.


	4. Target Four

WARNING: If you haven't read or watched the ten years later arch please do. Spoiler involving a character.

* * *

Target Four: The Bloody Red Prince

Okay so the last 6 years I have spent reteaching my body. I really shouldn't say reteach, I mean teach. I had to learn how to draw again, that was fun, not, it was more like frustrating beyond all hell, but worth it. I had to teach my self how to write again and that was worth all the hard work. Now that I had both skills back to where I had them before I had finished my Books of Knowledge as I called them. I had written them in code, I mixed up English, French and Italian all together and then written it backwards. I had to admit I could now read words backwards and my own code. That had to count for something right? I also had been training to become an illusionist with the legendary Arcobaleno Viper for four years now. I have to say, being an illusionist is fun, but much like anything else in this world it takes a lot of work. I am now six and my Aunty Viper has gone missing, now I wouldn't say missing. I am going to assume that Aunty Viper and the rest of the Arcobaleno have become babies and that Aunty Viper doesn't want to show her self because it is embarrassing or something like that.

I opened the door leading to the front entrance of the manor that I had been living in for 6 years. I now had two baby brothers. James was now almost four and Michael was just starting to learn how to walk. I helped out as much as I could tolerate little children that where of the mental age of there bodies, but at this very moment I wanted to see if I could contact Aunty Viper. I had taken one of my mothers many cell phones and punched in the number Viper had given to me if I ever needed to call her. I had it memorized. The phone kept ringing and just as I was about to hang up because no one was picking up I got a loud "VOI!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I might have gone deaf in one ear. "Who is calling?!" I recognize the voice, I just couldn't place it. I might have to look back at my books. "How did you get this number?!" Did he have to be so loud and angry?

"I was wondering if Viper was there?" I asked in perfect French pretending that I couldn't speak Italian. "I was told to call this number if I ever needed contact her."

"VOI! Viper is dead!" And then mister loud and angry hung up. I huffed and dialed the number again. "What!" The same man picked up again.

"If not Viper, then Mamon." I heard him pause, curse and put the phone on hold.

"Who is this?" I heard a very high pitched voice speak over the phone. It was Mamon, or little baby Viper. The Arcobaleno had been cursed.

"It's Gabriel Rossi." I heard nothing but silence "Please don't ask how I got this number, you are the one that gave it to me and no matter what name you go by you are still my Aunty." I heard a sigh.

"Mo, how do you know my new name and how do you know that I am still the same Aunty?" I do believe this is what Mamon sounds like when she is doubting her self.

"I have my ways on knowing how you changed your name, do you really think I am going to tell you Aunty? As for being the same or not you are still my Aunty, no matter what happens to you, you will always be my aunty." I swear if I might have heard a sob. "It will be okay Aunty, I promise." I heard a deep intake of breath. I can believe I just comforted one of the Arcobaleno.

"What phone are you calling from Gabriel?" I sweat dropped.

"One of Mama's cellphones. I didn't exactly ask to use it." I scuffed the toe of my shoe in the dirt.

"Hang up and return it to your mother, I will see you tomorrow." I was about to reply when the line went dead. So like Aunty, didn't want to waste any more money then she had to. I hung up the cell phone, it was one of those flip phones so it was really funny. I couldn't wait for better technology. I whipped it down on my shirt, I even whipped the inside and held it in my shirt. I raced back inside and returned it to where I found it. Mammon was coming! Now to look up who the loud one was over the phone.

I can't believe I didn't recognize the Varia's second in command over the phone. I mean holly crap, kinda hard not to know what with his signature "VOI" and constant yelling. I will take this chance to read about the Varia.

I was helping my baby baby brother walk in the entry way. My mother sat in one on the chairs glaring at her laptop. I think she figured out how to use the net and was glaring at her cell phone bill. Her laptop looked like it wade a ton and was old looking, defiantly couldn't wait for better technology. I sighed, this was getting boring. I made my self a real illusion of my self and stepped back as it led Michael around the room, and to places he wanted to walk. I kept half my mind on that as I walked over to the door then BAM! The door was kicked open, I looked over to my brother to make sure my illusion was still there and, phew, it was. WOO! Training pulled off! Their stood Belphegor and just above his shoulder was a flouting baby. I screamed mentally and ran over to Mamon, I let my illusion help my brother sit and dissipate as I ran over to her. Belphegor didn't seam all that much older then myself, and he was a killer, that was slightly frightening. Mamon floated down to meet me at eye level. I hugged her, and she groaned. My mother looked a little bit spooked, right Varia= assassination and I was hugging one of them whom my mother didn't recognize as Viper and the other one was a child that would go on a killing spree for fun, oops, I didn't think this one threw all the way. "One day I'll find out how you found out my new name child." I let go of Mamon and rubbed my nose.

"A master never gives a way his secrets." I said confidently their was no way in hell that I was going to tell anyone about those books. Then a knife came flying towards me. I made a wood log appear in to the side of me to block the knife. I heard the satisfying thunk of the knife impeding its self into the illusionary wood. That was close, I would have to get my papa to get me lessons in self defence. I peeked around the wood to look at the culprit.

"Urishishishi, the Prince thinks he likes the new commoner." I rolled my eyes. Great I was the new play thing for the psychotic Prince, just what I needed. Mammon hummed, in what I hoped was disagreement.

"Your not a master yet, Gabe, but you have real illusions down pretty well." It all clicked now. Mamon brought Belphegor, his name was becoming a mouthful quickly, to test me. I looked over at Mammon in disbelief, I didn't know weather I should be happy that Mammon thought I could handle the assassin Prince or scared for my life because, well it was Belphegor. The very same dude that felt the need to almost die for a very angry man called Xanxus, meaning unless Belphegor got bored of me, I was fucked.

"Mammon, how could you! I am not a trained fighter. Belphegor could very right well kill me!" Just in case I made the log the same size as me. I heard the prince laugh. I was so glad that he wasn't his brother, I didn't like Razil and lets say that I am glad Xanxus kills the older and more annoying twin in the TYL arch, or should I say event.

"He wont hurt you." As Mammon said that I felt a few more knifes hit the log "Not to much anyway."

"What makes you say that?" I was really doubting Aunty.

"Because I told him not too." I hit my head on my own illusionary log. I saw Belphegor start to side step in attempt to get closer to me, so I did the same. Mammon fallowed me. "You can't hide behind a log the entire time you know." Mammon was training me again, only now it has become deadly to my life! I was so dead, so so dead. Okay breath, you can attempt to trick the deadly knife throwing prince, not that it would work too well... Wait Belphegor is younger and not as deadly/experienced, but he is still smart. Really smart, just as smart if not smarter then me. I felt more knifes hit the wood, I cursed under my breath.

"What are you doing?!" I jumped at the sound of my mothers angry French. I had completely forgotten that she was in the same room. My mother was to my back a knife went for her, I had an illusion block the way. Kinda looked like a child sized scare crow or perhaps cross of a scare crow and a voodoo doll, it had stitched "X's" and it looked like it was made of those cloth potato bags and it didn't have any clothes, cool. I felt my illusionary wood on my back.

"Ah, Mammon is my new teacher, mommy, and Mammon brought someone for me to train with." holly cow that was a hell of a lie. I also realize that I was starting to speak in nothing but Italian. I needed to change that, can't get rusty in the other three languages I know.

"Well at least take it out side where your brother can't get hurt." I peeked around the log and saw that Belphegor had gotten rather close to my baby brother.

"Oui, mama... Hey Belphegor, try and catch me!" I decided that for the rest of the day I was going to use French. I dropped the illusionary log and dashed out the open door my doll fallowing behind me and taking any knifes that might be coming my way as I ran. I ran as fast as I could into the garden that was more like a maze filled with all kinds of flowers. I decided that while I was ahead I would make some illusions that looked like me along with illusions that looked like Mammon hovering about their shoulders. I had three total. I rubbed my eyes. I was getting tired. I have never used my flames to this extent before. I made a dash for the other side of the maze. I left one of the illusions by the entrance one in the middle and one on the left side of the maze. I made them like magnets. As soon as Belphegor tried to get close to it it would take a step back and stayed just out of knife throwing distance. As soon as Belphegor ran the illusion into a wall it would disappear. I made it to the other side of the maze easy enough I had been threw it plenty of times. I yawned and rubbed my eyes again. "hmmm, Mamon, I am getting tired." I made my way over to one of the willow trees that we had on the property and hid under the long branches, It was a good thing the gardener didn't intend to trim the branches till next week, and sat by the trunk. I hopped that the tree gave men enough cover for a while and that the maze would entertain Belphegor for long enough to regain some energy.

"Mo, that will happen. You are young and haven't reached your full potential yet, but in the last 6 years you have come far. Many people spend their entire life just trying to make that orange you made day one." I remembered that, it was so easy, I even pealed said orange with a illusionary spoon. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. "Try and stay awake a little longer, Belphegor will find out your trick soon." Oh yay. I closed my eyes and I feel asleep.

I regret ever falling asleep. Now I was pinned to a tree by the bloody red prince that is called Belphegor. When I say pinned I don't mean he has used his wires, he as it happens doesn't have those yet, I mean he is sitting in my lap, awkward by the way, and holding a knife to my neck. It was the sting of the blade making a very shallow cut along my neck that woke me. Stung like a bitch I tell you and when I opened my eyes I got a vision full of a grinning psychotic Prince. This would be even more awkward if we weren't 6 years old. He laughed and pulled back a little, I took note to a flouting baby that looked content with not doing anything to help me. I groaned, just my luck. Belphegor laughed at me again. "The Prince likes you peasant" oh, just what I needed, a crazy prince that likes me "The Prince will grant you a title for being so entertaining." Haha very funny, wait he was serious. Holly crap. "The Prince will make you a Baron." The Prince grinned that Cheshire chat grin I recognized. Baron... What did barons do? I would have to read up on this, noble tittles weren't something that people of this day and age new like the back of their hand. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, if it got the psycho off my lap and the Knife away from my throat then so be it. Belphegor laughed and got off my lap, I felt my self relax, that was close, but I wasn't in the clear yet. "The Prince wants to know something Baron."

"What is it that you want to know?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to step on any land mines.

"How is it that you know Mamon?" Oh that was a easy one to answer, but I looked over to Mamon and smiled.

"Because Mamon is my Aunty." Mammon floated over to me, I plucked her out of the air and pulled her to my chest carrying her like many of the girls in KHR would carry Reborn, that is when he was a baby. I mean no one is going to carry that sexy ass older version of Reborn, that is unless you wanted a bullet between the eyes. That answer seamed to satisfy the "Prince"


	5. Target Five

Warning: As perusal spoilers and so on if you have just started reading/watching KHR

Target Five:

Guess what! Today I have turned 10! Well I guess now technically I would be 24 if you count the years I spent in my old world, but no one hear knows that so, I am ten. I can't say I remember much about being ten in my old world I remember that Michael was just being born and that James became jalousie because I paid more attention to Michael then him and blah, but looking back on it now James wasn't that much younger then me and Michael was just a baby. Michael was now turning four, and James was turning seven and my life here so far was much more entertaining then the last, that much I can remember. I mean I have become best friends, I don't really know how that happened, with the Ripper Prince Belphegor, and I have claimed that Viper/Mammon is my Aunt (with out any blood relation of course,) my dad is leader of the Rossi Family (Mafia Boss for the win!) and I am a illusionist in training. I would like to think I just might stand a chance in a fight with Mokuro one day, but I don't think I want to test that theory, bad enough that I have to deal with Belphegor almost daily. But back to business shall we, today I turn 10.

I woke to the curtains in my room being pulled back letting in the morning light. I groaned and pulled my heavy blanket over my head. I didn't want to get up. It was my birthday, why didn't I get to sleep in on this special day.

"Wake up you brat!" Oh right, new nanny. Stupid woman, here have an illusion.

"I'm up, I'm up." I let my illusion me tumble about and put on some clothes and so on to satisfy my "nanny" she could deal with it. I was sleepy, ant no way I am not sleeping in on my birthday. Once I new that my strict as fuck nanny dropped me off to my classes I made it disappear and curled up into my blankets. I vaguely heard a scream just before falling asleep.

I felt like I was being glared at. I pulled my blanket away from my face just to reveal my eyes and their was my nanny and my father and my mother and my tutor... Oops.

"You are in a lot of trouble young man." My nanny spoke up first, she looked the least impressed out of the four. "What do you have to say for yourself, ditching your classes and going back to bed." I thought about that for a moment, Oh right nanny wasn't apart of the Mafia stuff so she didn't know about the illusions. "You gave us all a fright." My father put a hand on my mother shoulder they wanted to know why I made a illusion to trick my nanny into thinking I was getting out of bed to begin with.

"It's my birthday, can't I sleep in just one day out of the year?" The look of shock on all their faces told me that they had all forgotten that today was my birthday. The look on my mother's face practicality said 'Oh, crap.' Then Mammon came floating in with a little indigo box with white ribbon on it the top. Mammon sat in fount of me and handed me the box. I think my nanny fainted, I suppose not everyone can handle seeing a floating baby.

"Happy birthday, brat. Consider it a graduation gift as well" Mammon say what? Graduation gift? Dose that mean what I think it means? "Yes, I have taught you everything I know." Before I could open the little box that could fit in the palm of my ten year old hand Belphegor came sauntering in, yes I said sauntering, he had his own way of walking, and carrying a long wrapped thing. It was taller then Bel by a good four feet. It also had a round wired looking thing on the one end.

"The Prince demands that his Baron open the gift the Prince has gotten him first!" He demanded and placed it along my lap.

"Aw, guys you remembered." I purposely said that in front of my parents.

"Sweetheart we will see you at dinner time." My mother smiled at me and dragged everyone but Bel and Mammon out of the room. I stuck my tongue out at them even if they couldn't see it threw a closed door, it made me feel better.

"For parents that claim to love you so much, they didn't get you anything." Mammon pointed out. I waved it off.

"Nah, they are just going to attempt to get me stuff by dinner. It happens every year, I like to think it's because I don't act my age and am always acting so _mature." _Ah, how I loved sarcasm. I rubbed my hands together and then tore away the poorly wrapped item Bel gave me. I had a feeling he attempted to do it him self, awe he cared. I held out a fully unwrapped weapon. It kinda looked like a trident, only really weird, it looked like to cresents on ether side and a wavy blade in the centre. I liked it, but to be honest I had no idea what it was called. I grinned at the Prince. "Thank you, Bel." he chuckled.

"The Prince got his Baron a Ji." I looked at Bel asking for further clarification "A ancient Chinese halberd, they don't make them any more so the prince had to get it specially made." I grinned, I knew what a halberd was, thanks to many hours of assassins creed, so just a Chinese version of one, cool.

I rubbed my hands together again and cracked my knuckles and slowly opened the much, much, much smaller gift Mammon gave me. It was a ring, one of the hell rings to be exact. It was the only one out of the hell rings to not be possessed by any one in KHR's ten years later arch. I put it down in my lap. "How and where did you find that?" I wasn't to sure I wanted to put that on.

"A master never gives away their secrets." I glared at Mammon, using my own line against me "But most masters have a animal or item that helps amplify their powers. I took the liberty of picking this out for you." I plucked the ring out of the box, I had one of six hell rings, oh my god! As I pulled it out a chain fallowed it. I slipped the chain around my neck. Now I was set to pillage the world, okay not really, Bakuran tries that and it don't work out to well for him, but I was now ready to face the world of KHR. I had the training, I had the ring, I had the weapon. Now I have about four years before Reborn actually goes to see Tsuna and attempt to make him boss.

"Do you guys want to stay for cake and stuff?" Both agreed to stay for cake and ice cream and all wonder full things that fallow with a birthday.

So my parents did in fact make up for not remembering my birthday. My father got last minute tickets to Mafia Land and we all went it was totes awesome! I mean when Tsuna and the gang first go he really doesn't get much fun time and more training time and meets the blondy from the Arcobaleno. I can't remember what his name was, I would have to look it up in my books, and because I got to go to Mafia Land and Bel didn't he demanded that the Vaira go and so they did. Let us say they are not aloud back, but over all I had a very fun time on my tenth birthday, I would never forget it.


	6. Target Six

Almost 1000 people have read my story! Thank you all!

* * *

Target Six: To Japan

So over the last four years I have been making a name for myself in the Mafia world. I am known as _the_ Shadow Broker. Yes I did take the name from Mass Effect, now shush. Now keep in mind that only a few people actually know that I am _the_ Shadow Broker. That would be Aunty Mamon and Belphegor, both get a discount on all info to keep their mouth shut about it. Mamon's discount is much more then Bel's unfortunately. So now I am the big one-four, the very same age I died back in my old world and I was beginning to show signs of paranoia when in cars or near roads, I blame getting hit by a car. But on to other things, yeah. Now that I am fourteen, have the education of a university student and am making more money then both my parents I have decided that it is time to go meet Tsuna and the gang. It was just a matter of convincing the parental units.

"I said no, you are not going to go to Japan." My mother denied me in French again. I really didn't want to have to pull the whinny teenage card, but I was going to.

"I have information that the next generation Mafia boss of the Vongola Famila is in Japan and that he is only a year younger then me." I responded back in French. My father put down his news paper I looked a lot like him. "If I go I can strengthen ties with the families, and no dad I still have no intention of taking over the family when you want to retire. I all ready have a job and no I am not going to tell you what that job is or how I got that intel." I answered my fathers questions before he could ask them.

"Let him go Melanie, the boy deserves to get to sink his feet into the world, gain a reputation for himself." My father looked a little saddened that I refused to take over the family once again, I was more then sure that James or Michael would do a way better job then me in leading a family. My mother sighed.

"Fine." I jumped for joy and ran out of the room so that I could go pack. I pulled out my smart-phone and sent Bel a text 'Guess what, I am going to Japan. Catch me if you can.' I snickered to my self and dumped my phone on my bed and opened my closet. If I was going to make a impression on Reborn, that would be key, I was going to have to get the right kind of clothes. Not that hard to do. I had become taken with Italian handmade suits as of late so I pulled a bunch out they where on hangers so I just placed as many as I could into my large suitcase. In the smaller one I put as many pares of dress shoes in it. Then I remembered every suit has to have a tie. I walked into my closet in search for my favourite ties, all of them where greyish indigo in colour, like my flames, and made of silk. I packed 10 of them in with my suits. I pulled out a carry on bag and took my Ji, which I got for my tenth birthday from Bel, off the wall. I had literally checked every part of that weapon for bugs I even had the thing scanned to make sure he didn't put a tracking device in it because for some strange reason Bel was always able to find me, kinda freaked me out a little. I pushed a hidden button on the weapon and made it small enough to fit in the carry on bag. I made sure that my ring was around my neck. I nodded to my self. I was all set. I could buy a coat if I needed one while I was in Japan. The ringer on my phone went off letting me know I got a text. I smiled and belly flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone. It was a text from Bel.

'Why are you going to Giappone*?' Oh I knew why I was going, not many people knew that the tenth candidate picked by the ninth was Tsuna. So I bit my lip, Bel would find out soon enough anyway seeing as that he would

'You will find out eventually.' I replied all secret like. It would be a game for Bel, and it would drive him nuts until he found out why I was going.

The flight to Japan was 11 hours, 11 hours of BOREDOM! I never though I would be so glad to be off a air plane in my life. I almost was tempted to get down on my hands an knees an kiss the ground, but I wasn't going to do that, nope, that would be to degrading. I grabbed my bags as I saw them at the luggage train and made my way out as fast as I could with out tripping over people and making a fool out of my self that is. I stepped out of the slightly too busy air port for the time of day in Japan seeing as that is was something around 2 am. I sighed the new air port in Tokyo was slightly confusing I would hate to see what the old one looked like.

After about ten minutes of being lost in the air port I found my way to the exit. A limo driver stood out side with a sign that read Rossi. I smiled, I was so glad I had called in before I left Italy, it would have been such a pain to have to wait for a limo. I walked up to the driver.

"I'm, Rossi Gabriel." I spoke in fluent Japanese. I was screaming inside I could now put my Japanese to good use, I even remembered to say my last name first! I probably threw the driver side ways.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rossi-san." The driver greeted me then opened the door for me. I smiled and nodded my head to him. I don't think he expected me to be so short, or perhaps someone older. I made my self comfortable in the limo. I rolled the little window between the driver and myself down. I heard the driver place my things in the trunk and then make his way into the drivers seat."Where will I be taking you, Rossi-san?" I would have to get used to the last name thing while I was here.

"To Namimori please" I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the driver"To this address."

"That will be a pricey fair, sir." I snorted, sir, he called me sir.

"Don't worry about the price, and I'm only 14, no need to call me sir."

The car ride took a total of one hour, mind you I fell asleep at one point so it only felt like 15 minutes passed. I woke as the driver, who's name still alludes me because he is not important to the KHR plot, slowed down. We where now driving in pedestrian area. Houses lined both side s of the road. I read the names listed above all the mail boxes along the fences. I rolled down the window between the driver and me again. The time on the dash read 3:30 am, a little early to be greeting the family. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. The driver came to a stop in front of the Sawada house hold. It looked just like the one in the anime. "Is their a hotel of some kind around here? Preferably a five star." I asked the driver.

The hotel was gorgeous! It was a mix between vintage and modern architecture. And when I say modern I mean it looked like it was made just last year modern. It was also a mix between western and Japanese culture. I loved it. I had gotten a hotel room on the highest floor, most expensive I know but well worth it my living space had a electric fire pit and white couches. I didn't have a kitchen, but that was okay I could live with room service. I opened up my room and it defiantly looked like a classic Japanese room. The walls looked like those paper walls, they where just decoration, but it looked cool, one wall had a oriental looking painting on it of cherry blossoms. In the middle of the room a futon bed sat on a raised platform and next to the bed lay an alarm clock. I nodded to my self and left my bags in the bed room. I walked back out of my room, it had a sliding door! I now had to find the bathroom/toilet room. It wasn't that hard to find, it was Japanese styled bathroom, you know where you sit and wash, rinse and then bathe type deal, and the toilet was in a different room all together. I walked back into my room and attempted to find the closet, and found it I did. I decided unpack while I waited for time to fly, after all I was going to be spending a lot of time here and it was just to early for many of the people in Japan.

I decided that I was going to walk to Tsunayoshi's house, It didn't even take the driver 5 minutes to get to the hotel so in theory it would only take me 10 to 15 minutes to get their.

I was sorrily out of shape and I felt like I was dying. I need to get into a work out of some kind. I wouldn't mention anything to Reborn... Or Belphegor, and I was also lost. That was when Tsuna, in his boxers and flame on his head, come running full speed from my left and right past me, I vaguely heard him yelling something about confessing to someone. I felt the wind ruffle my suit, I looked the way he went. Well then looks like I was going to the right.

It was really easy to see where Tsuna went, all I had to do was fallow the sound of shocked people. In the end I made it to the entrance of Namimori Middle. Just as Reborn showed up to explain the "deathperation bullet" and its effects. I stood about two feet away.

"Deathperation time lasts five minutes. After that you go back to normal." Wow, this was happening. I pulled out my phone and started reading what I put down about this chapter onto it. "Target one: That Guy from Italy." Apparently Tsuna just confessed to Kyoko and got labelled a pervert because he is in his undies, because he did this he was going to have to fight Mochida and win like a boss that he will become. Of course I have a mental image that a older Tsuna would do it with a lot more grace and with a cape, capes made everything better. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and then I heard a click of a safety being turned off. I looked over to where Reborn and Tsuna were standing/sitting. Tsuna looked embarrassed, understandable he was in his underwear in public and Reborn had a gun aimed at me. I smiled nervously.

"Ah, come on no need to get hasty. I just wanted to see if my sources weren't lying to me."

"And what have your sources told you?" Reborn demanded.

"Well word has it that the Nono* of the Vongola has decided that his successor will be Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of the Lion, and was to be trained by none other then Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno." I replied in Italian "I wanted to see what Tsunayoshi was like. So I came." Reborn put his gun away, my life was in the clear! I have survived the number one hitman in the world! "To be honest I thought you would know I was coming here the moment I got a plain ticket to Japan." I switched backed to Japanese for Tsuna's sake, the poor boy looked confused.

"I have no interest in lesser..."

"My father is the boss of the Rossi Family." I cut Reborn off. I know for a fact that he hates it, but too damn bad. I also know that my father has worked his butt off to get his family where it is now. After all the Rossi Familia is on par with the Ceverlon familia and has roots going back to the Borgias the original crime family and that my friend is history older then the Vongola's 400 years by far. In the process of cutting Reborn off I have also saved him from stating that he has made a mistake and if he is anything like Aunty, he wont like to make mistakes or admit that he did make one. I know had a feeling that I was going to be watched carefully over the next few days or weeks even.

Tsuna looked really embarrassed now, I smiled at him and removed my suit jacket so that he could cover him self some what, he looked at me confused as to why I was handing it to him. Poor kid didn't know kindness, perhaps I would enroll into Namimori and deal with them discreetly... And perhaps beaten to a pulp and with a folder containing evidence of bullying in it... Then again that might just gain to much attention from Hibari and I really didn't ant him on my tail.

"Use this to cover up some. This way you wont be so naked while heading home."

Nana could cook, though I wasn't used to Japanese cuisine and raw fish didn't taste very good. I ate it any way, out of kindness to Nana, but I did not eat much. It was apparently something that stuck to me even after I died, I didn't eat much at friend's or other peoples houses. Now I sat up stairs, in Tsuna's room, trying very hard not to laugh as Reborn Explained things to Tsuna. It seamed that Tsuna's pain was laughable. Tsuna currently was on the floor after Reborn had flipped him for pinching the hitman's cheeks. Tsuna moaned in pain.

"I was fine when the bike hit me."

"You had dying will at the time." Reborn now had my full attention. I wanted to hear this from the horses mouth. "Dying will or Deathperation time means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for your safety, you can harness amazing strengths." I almost giggled like a school girl, but I held it in.

"I get it, its potential strength. Of course I don't get it! I have never heard of a dying will bullet." I patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

"It's a speciality passed through the Vongala Family." I just realised I beat Reborn to the punch.

"Vongola Family?" This was playing out just like the manga, only I was here and taking lines from people and changing everything... Maybe I should just let Reborn do all the talking.

"I was assigned by the Vongola family's ninth generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss." Tsuna had moved to sit next to me on his bed. The look on his face clearly told me that he didn't believe a word Reborn was telling him, but doubted that thought after remembering that he had just experience the dying will bullet.

"Vongola the Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the tenth generation. The most qualified of the tenth generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud." I watched Tsuna intently. I kept mental note that as a information broker that I may have known that the three candidates were dead, but I wasn't opted to say anything because no one had offered me money for it. I was beginning to sound like my Aunty. "They young number two, Matsumo, was drowned." I kept in an other laugh, it came out as a chuckle at Reborn's pictures of the dead sons of the Neno. "The favorite chid, Federico, was found reduced to bone."

"You don't have to keep showing them!" I permitted my self to laugh a little bit as Tsuna hid his face in his hands.

"So the only candidate left to be tenth is you." I pulled out a sheet of paper and drew a crud family tree for Tsuna. "The Vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. He is your great-times-three-grandfather. So you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate."

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this."

I showed him the tree I made and showed it to Tsuna as Reborn started to change his clothes. Now that I looked at it, the family tree looked a lot like the one in the manga. Tsuna now held the three pictures and a crude drawing, that mind you I could do a much better job on if I wanted to, of his family tree.

"Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." I had to admit, Reborn was really cute in his spotted pyjamas and little pompom hat.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsuna looked up from the items in his hands "There's no way I'll ever do it!"

"I'm going to sleep." I had to snicker at this, poor Tsuna was just being ignored "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." I watched as a booby trap, set up with grenades, appeared out of seemingly no were. Oh, poor poor Tsuna. I am so glad I learned from the greedy one not the hitman. I now had to work out how to get into the school.


	7. Target Seven

Target Seven: Jet Lag

I tossed my alarm clock across my bedroom and glared at it from the safety of my blankets. I had been extremely busy for the majority of the night. I had been working on forging papers, turns out it is harder then it looks; especially if you want it to look like the government (any government really,) to have filled it out and what not. So as far as everyone in Japan is concerned I am a half-Italian-half-Canadian immigrant to Japan as of about five years ago. I had to be meticulous with everything I filled out and completed so that I wouldn't end up with a beating, courtesy of Hibari. Which leads me back to the alarm clock waking me up at this ungodly hour of the morning, then again anything before 11am for me usually equals to early. So now the alarm clock woke me up at five when I had only been asleep for two hours... Why did I want to be up for five again? I questioned my self, I was far to comfy to move and two early to be up. Slowly I was hit with 'Tsuna's going to give Mochida an ass kicking!' With that thought I slowly sat up and went about my morning.

I sat at the table in the Sawada house hold with a steaming cup of tea. Nana had been kind enough to make me more orange pekoe tea, with one and a half tea spoons of sugar and milk. She also made me breakfast the way I liked it, this woman was a saint. Even my own mother, past life or here, she wouldn't cook, and if she did it would turn out charred. I tell you I learned how to cook pretty fast. I sipped my tea in silence, which lasted all of five seconds as Tsuna came crashing down the stairs fully dressed in his school uniform. I would have so helped him up if not for the fact that I needed my tea. Tsuna sat across from me and started to eat his food before he noticed I was sitting on the other side of the table. His shrill 'HIE' earned him a glare worthy of Aunty when woken in the morning, the glare just made him fall to the floor fallowed by another 'HIE.' I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Tsuna is their any reason you are over reacting to me being here and screaming at the top of your lungs? Because I will tell you know I am not a morning person and if you keep up the noise Reborn wont be the one hitting you over the head." I think that came out more venomous then I intended because Tsuna barley ate his food and was running out the door, I know because I saw him run. Holy Christ the boy could run. I wonder if he ever thought about signing up for track and field. I sat back up and sipped my tea again. Reborn stood on the table in front of me smirk on his face. I lifted a brow, this couldn't be good.

"Oh, did Tsuna leave all ready? He forgot his lunch." Nana's voice flouted into my ears from behind me, Reborn tilted his hat to cover his eyes ever so slightly. I glared at the baby hitman.

"Maman, Gabe and I will take Tsuna's lunch to him." Reborn volun-told* me because I new for a fact that I would have to guard that lunch box on the way to Namimori else Reborn would eat it all. I sighed no way out of this now.

"Nana-san, could I have another tea for on the go, please?" I asked nicely as I could.

"Why of course you can."

I left the Sawada house holding a lunch box, neatly rapped in a orange cloth, and a tea in the other and a Reborn on my head.

"I wont be one of his guardians." I stated right off the bat "I mean I know Tsuna has a lot of potential, and I know he has the sky flames and so on, but I am just not suited for the role of Guardian, and no I know I am capable, but there is someone else out there way more suited for the role. I also wont join a family, my business is strictly a neutral job, but that dosen't mean that I can't be biased towards friends." I feel I was trying to explain myself even though I had to reason too, but at the same time I did. I mean everyone Tsuna fights become his friend/ally by default. I mean Enma, the cutie, he was all like ANIT VONGOLA when he and Tsuna first met, and Byakuran was a complete nut case and then BAM he is good. Tsuna had some kind of magic and I wanted to see it in action.

"Then what is your business?" Reborn asked? I would like to think he demanded rather then asked, it just wasn't Reborn's style to ask for info. I sighed.

"What the hell, you will find out anyway." I spoke in English, out of all the languages I knew, four being the total now (pretty normal seeing as that in Europe that if you knew less then three you where classified as stupid), English flowed off my tongue best. "I am a information broker." I left the rest in the air, yeah I bought and sold information, but I was raised in the mafia, it wasn't that hard to find out what I bought and sold.

"That explains how you found out about Tsuna being the tenth Candidate for the Vongola." I felt that there was a unasked question, but I let it slide. I had to be very careful, I was treading deep waters after all.

With my leisurely pace, after all I was in no hurry, I arrived just in time to witness certain tuna being dragged/carried into the school gym. I sighed and downed the rest of my tea. It was still to early in the morning to be dealing with this. Reborn left my head to go else where I on the other hand watched from the gym entrance. I just heard the last of Mochida's rant about god for giving Tsuna and what not. I could see Tsuna quivering in his shoes from here.

"You're a novice at Kendo. So if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" blah blah blah, he was just getting more and more passionate by the second. "The prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Woa, he really is a dick." I spoke my thought out loud, only a few people around me heard what I said. Whispers started, damn I didn't need this shit. At this point I lost interest. Mochida was being a dick, a lame ass dick, but a dick, and the tuna fish had out witted some of Mochida's cronies and escaped, but I stuck around because in a few moments Tsuna would come running back and in his boxers and bald the stupid ass in the middle of the gym. And then I could hand Tsuna his lunch and be on my way.

This was hilarious in real life! I got a good laugh out of it that was for sure. I nudged the more soul that was Mochida. His face had some blood on it dripping from his nose seeing as that he had been head butted by none other then dying will Tsuna and bald. I snickered at him. I waited for Tsuna to get his praises and so on, before I interjected.

"Woa, Tsuna, looks like you did whatever this is." I gestured to the ego beaten peace of flesh and waste of space that was Mochida "But uh, you forgot your lunch, so your mom sent me to give you this." I handed the orange clothed box to Tsuna "And if it's empty blame reborn because their is no way a normal person could eat it while I was holding it."

"HIE! Rossi-san, thank you." I think I startled the poor boy. I flinched visibly at his high pitched thing he did. I patted his head when he bowed to me a little.

"It's okay." I ran my hand threw my hair "all right go get your gym cloths. You need 'em. Now I am going to find the main office." with that I left to go get enrolled to Namimori. I was not looking forward to getting up in the mornings. In fact I think I just might go home and nap before getting enrolled... Then again I just might be suffering jet lag.

* * *

* So this is an expression that we use in my house. It is just a mash up of volunteered and told

* * *

I realize that I have missed a few words from my last chapter that I ment to give the translation to but I forgot and blah, so here they are.

Giappone = Japan in italian. Please keep in mind that I have no working knowledge of italian or Japanese.

Nono = Ninth in Italian yay google translate!

Please keep in mind that I will forget that I have put *'s next to a word and it would be nice if someone pointed it out. I also suck large at spelling so again just point it out and what the word number is and I'll find it and fix it.


	8. Target Eight

Target Eight: Cake Shop Tutor

Enrolling into Namimori was easy enough. Though it seamed that Hibari did background check on everyone and as it seams I didn't do a good enough job. To which is why I am in the mess I am in. You know for someone who is rumoured to he a 'skylark' he sure dose have a nose of a blood hound. I have been running and hiding from the beast, a very attractive beast, the entire day. I mean it's one thing being chased by Bel, at least I know he wont kill me... Intentionally, but Hibari will kill me or severely maim me. This is the first time I have ever used my illusions to hide my self. I kept to the ally ways of Namimori and only used my illusions when entering more public space to give myself a different look. I choose thick brimmed glasses short brown hair cut neatly if the bangs where any shorter then I might look like a brown haired Bel with glasses. I kept a nice business man look. Over all I didn't stand out to much.

I hummed to my self and stopped to look at some cakes in the window of a local shop. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin, on the other side wide brown eyes stared back at me, Haru was behind the glass. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I decided that because I wanted to seam different then my normal self, I would jump stare at her funny and then walk away shaking my head, I let out a squeak and jumped back. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled a little bit awkwardly, if I remember right the last time I smiled was a crazy one to see if Bel or I had the more crazy smile, turns out crazy people always have the best crazy smile, and waved back at her shyly. She grinned in return and ran out of the shop to stand next to me.

"Hi, my name is Miura Haru!" She bowed to me in a friendly greeting. She didn't sound as annoying as the anime.

"Ah! I'm Satou Kaito!" I bowed back hastily, I truthfully was scrambling for a name and just picked some of the most common names in Japan for boys. I laid on the American-Japanese accent. Making it sound like I came from other part of the world after studying there. Easy to make up and easy to lie about.

"Hahi, It's nice to meet you Satou-san! Where you looking at the cakes?" She was asking normal people questions, and I was not used to this, after being friends with Bel and hanging out with Aunty so often it just weird being around normal people... Then again Haru wasn't all that normal ether.

"Ah, yes I was." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, where you looking for something for your girlfriend?" my mind blanked, girlfriend? I blinked a few times.

"No" I spoke slowly "I have a friend who was a game today and I thought he might like some cake." I lied only some what, Tuna-Fish did have a game, but I think the thing he would want most is a ice pack. "Ah, please call me by my first name, I have been in America for some time and it feels a little weird having people call me by my last name, and Miura-san what makes you think I have a girlfriend?!" I tried very hard to not act appalled by the fact that she was suggesting I liked women, but Haru is observant. I mean with the right training she could make an amazing directive or even work for me... On second thought best to not get her involved, Tsuna might have a stroke if he found out.

"Okay, If I can call you Kaito-san then you can call me Haru!" She leaned over and put a hand hiding her mouth somewhat from spectators that may or may not be watching. "Is Kaito-san gay?" she loudly whispered. I just about had a stroke my self. In both Italy and Japan being gay was a taboo. I leaned forward and shushed her. Yes I my self an gay, but I was playing a long with my character when I shushed her.

"Not so loud Haru-san." I looked around and sighed when I didn't see any people.

Haru and I sat in the cake shop eating, what else other then cake. I also had a cup of Orange Pekoe tea along with my vanilla cake that had white icing with a strawberry on top. I stuffed the last peace of cake in my mouth with a satisfied moan. Now I understood the reason why Haru and Kyoko came here. I took a sip of my tea to wash down what I had just eaten.

"Is Vanilla cake Kaito-san's favorite?" Haru asked. As it turns out I eventually shed the shy boy act as Haru asked me more questions. I know officially have to say Haru knows more trivial things about me then any other person on the planet. Then again Bel might know all this stuff and just hasn't said anything about it. Over the last hour Haru and I have been bonding over cake. She has found out that my favourite colour is red, that my favourite fruit/berry is strawberries all in a matter of a hour. I have found out that she is in the gymnastics club at her school, and a bunch of stuff that I all ready know along those lines, and that her favourite colour is green* which I did not know.

"Yes, it is my favourite. In fact I think it is the only type of cake I like. Though you can colour it any colour you want and I'll still eat it, I just don't like other flavours as much. Nothing beets Vanilla cake." I stated as I stabbed my the strawberry from my cake, I set it aside for last, and waved it in the air lightly next to my head "What is your favourite Haru-san?" I had to admit gaining a normal, and by normal I mean not involved directly in the mafia world, was nice.

"Haru has no favourite, Haru loves them all!" She exclaimed, she was indeed far less annoying then what I thought she would be like. "Kaito-san, are you going to be attending school around here?"

"Ah, Haru-san I have all ready graduated university." I stated calmly. It wasn't a lie, I have graduated in the bushiness program at Oxford University, I admit that was far more challenging the high school crap they tried to teach me years ago.

"Hahi! How old are you Kaito-san?!" I would have to see if I could get her to stop the 'hahi' thing.

"I'm 14." I watched as her eyes went comically large. I laughed a little at this.

"Kaito-san must be really smart!" I scratched the back of my head. I wasn't really smart I just had the knowledge of a 14 year old boy when I was reborn that just so happened to give me a jump start.

"Not really Haru-san." I looked at the time on the clock on the wall behind the counter. I just about jumped out if my seat. "I'm sorry Haru-san, I have to go see my friend now." I started shoving things in my pockets and pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. "I would like to see you again, could we exchange contact information?" Haru's face just lit up like a Christmas tree on, well, Christmas. After gaining her information and blah I made a mad dash out of the cafe.

I shed my illusion as I made a mad dash around the corner leading to Tsuna's house. I cradled a special, okay not so special, package in a plastic bag. My rush; I was delivering a Salisbury Steak to none other then Tsuna. I skidded to a halt in front of the Sawada house hold and rang the doorbell, that was on this side of the fence, three times. I quickly tided my self up and pulled a smile to my face just as Nana was opening the door.

"Rossi-san, it's good to see you, please come in." I stepped in and removed my shoes and bowed politely to Nana. "Have you come to see Tsuna? He is up stairs with Reborn. I'll make some snacks for all of you." Nana scurried off before I could thank her, I heard mumbles from the kitchen about how Tsuna was finally making friends.

I knocked on Tsuna's door before opening it only to see Reborn with a shot gun. I just missed him explaining about the bullet effects if it hits a different part of the body.

"Hey, Tuna Fish." I smiled at the nick name I have given Tsuna. It wasn't all that original but that was okay. Tsuna looked at me all confused like. I then realized that I used English. If I could have sweat dropped I would have. "I said 'Hey, Tuna Fish' in English."

"You know English!" Tsuna looked all the more shocked. I nodded my head and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Rossi, how many languages do you know." Reborn was giving me that all knowing smirk. He did some digging on me it seams.

"I know Italian, English, French and Japanese, all of which I can speak fluently. I am currently working on my German and Russian." I answered truthfully, I was not liking the look Reborn was giving me.

"Wow, Rossi-san that is amazing!" Tsuna looked truthfully amazed. Now that I thought about it many people in Europe knew at least three languages, It was a common thing.

"Rossi, from now on you will tutor Tsuna in languages." Tsuna looked like a severed hand had been served to him on a silver platter. I on the other hand should have seen that coming. I cursed myself and sighed out loud. I sat down next to Tsuna. "You're not fighting this."

"I don't feel like dying yet." I handed Tsuna the take out food that I got for him "This is for catching a volley ball in the nuts." Tsuna flinched at the mention of him damaging his privates enough to hurt for a week and looked at the bag with questioning look. I smiled at him "Don't worry, I'm not Reborn." That seamed to satisfy him enough to open the bag and look in the container that the Salisbury Stake was in. Once he saw it his eyes lit up.

"Salisbury stake, you didn't have to get me this." He looked and with another questioning look "how did you know I liked this?" I grinned at Tsuna.

"I have my ways."

* * *

My deepest apologies, I have been meaning to update sooner but life. Currently at this moment I have my cousins, not all of them (like three of them), over and they all have at least three or four kids and I have my aunts here too so my life at the moment is busy for lack of better words.

* I have made Haru's favourite colour green because after doing some digging of my own I have come to the conclusion it should be green to match her flames that may or may not be lighting flames. Though keep in mind that I have no idea if the manga or anime tells you what her favourite colour is. I have done this because I wanted my main character to have a none mafia friend that wasn't another OC. I think having Haru be that person was a good idea that I threw out there and it is sticking.


	9. Target Nine

Target Nine: Explosive Day

I sat in front of the mirror in my room adjusting my tie for my uniform. The inter uniform felt itchy. Perhaps having lived in the lap of luxury had made me soft. I suppose it was time to buy the things people of not so high standing would buy. I would have to text Haru about accompanying me on a shopping spree. I loosened the collar and tie of my shirt only to come face to face with a rash... Or maybe I wouldn't buy common clothes and buy rich things. I quickly removed the uniform or risk having a rash everywhere. I pulled out my normal clothes and quickly dressed. I pulled out my phone and called my mother.

"Bonjour*" I heard my mother answer the phone after a few rings. Seeing as she picked up in French I would respond. I thought it as keeping my French fluent and not rusty.

"Mama, have I ever had a problem with cheep clothing before?" I remember never having a issue with "cheep" clothing before being reborn. Then again memories that far back where getting foggy.

"Oh, my boy, why are you asking? Are you wearing cheep clothing?" I smiled it was nice to see that she cared. I kind of missed her now that I think about it.

"I just wanted to know. I wanted to blend in with the general populace while I was here, but it seams to have made my skin red." It did more then that I had a few welts on my neck as well.

"Oh, sweet heart, you have a severe allergy to anything that isn't cashmere, silk or velvet." I cursed away from the phone. "Sweet heart, I thought you knew about it."

"Apparently not. Mama could you email me a copy of the medical sheet, like right now?"

I starred at the sheet I know had in my hands. I had fixed it up a little so that it was up to date, I also took the liberty to translate it to Japanese. Apparently my own mother failed to mention that I had a allergy, or just hid it so well that I had no idea that I had one. I now sat in a white dress shirt, black tie and dress pants and fancy dress shoes. I would have to worry about indoor shoes later, but I was not putting them on my feet and then have them swell up to the size of a balloon because of an allergy. I picked up a pare of loafers from my closet and my wallet from the table next to the door and stuffed them into my bag. I kept a firm grip on my medical sheet as I walked out the door. I lightly scratched the bandages on my neck only to instantly regret it. The only thing making the rash not itch was anti-itch cream, but that didn't stop it from burning.

I met Tsuna at the front entrance to the school and grinned at him as he approached.

"Yo, Tuna Fish, ready of another exiting day?" I joked still calling him tuna fish in English. He sighed at the nick name I gave him. I think he was silently hoping that I wasn't going to call him that any more. I would have to show him how to spell his name in English letters and show him the similarity to the word tuna because I wasn't going to stop.

"I hope that it wont be exiting." I fallowed him into the school grounds and into the shoe room? I didn't really know what to call it to be honest. It was that room where you took off your shoes and replaced them with your indoor shoes. "Rossi-san, why are you on school grounds?"

"Well, today is my first day attending Namimori Middle. I have to go to the office first and then I'll be headed off to my classes."

"EH!"

I cracked my neck as I walked down the hall with my new teacher, whom again I have classes as a idiot. I would have to make note to take some more challenging classes out side of school so that I didn't start feeling like I was learning stupid. That was when a familiar 'GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!' fallowed by a familiar face run past with a gust of wind to fallow. I pulled out my phone just to double check who that was. Yep, Ryohei Sasagawa. I looked up at my teacher who sighed. I just about cursed out loud, please tell me that was a sign that Ryohei was in my class. We got to my class room door, 2A, when the teacher turned to me.

"Please wait here while I get the class settled." I heard everyone talking to them selves and Ryohei's clear yelling. Oh, he was in my class. Just my luck, I silently wished I was in Hibari's class, then at least I knew he wouldn't be in the class room at any point in the day. "Everyone to your seats, and for God's sake Sasagawa-san stop yelling!" The teacher rose his voice above Ryohei's. That was impressive. For a moment the class room what filled with shuffling and then quite. "Today we have a new transfer student. I want to introduce Rossi Gabriel." I took that as my cue to enter the classroom. I stood in front of the class and smiled my most charming smile. "Rossi-san would you like to introduce your self to the class."

"My name is Rossi Gabriel, but everyone feel welcome to call me Gabe. I grew up in Europe so having people call me by my last name is to formal. I can speak four languages fluently and I enjoy playing hockey, lacrosse and football. The the European football." Truth be told I didn't play any of them that often, but I enjoyed lacrosse and football best. I figured they didn't need to know my life's story.

"Dose anyone have any question's for Rossi-san?" Of course the teacher would call me by my last name after I had just said to call me Gabe. Ryohei shot up from his seat and shouted the standard question, that I denied. There was no way I was going to join the boxing club. A female student raised her hand.

"Rossi-I mean Gabe," her face when a little pink at using a very short version of my first name "Is their anything you like to do other then sports?" A very honest question, for a moment I was thinking that she might ask if I had a girl friend.

"I do, I fancy painting as well as video games."

"Your not a geek are you?" a girl that looked like she could be one, of many, bullies for Tsuna. I smiled at her, but not at all charming.

"What if I am, should it matter to you? After all you are not my friend, thus your opinion of me doesn't matter." I got a rather nasty glare from her. I just smiled. I forgot what grade 8 was like... Kinda wish I didn't come back.

"Rossi-san, you seat is by the window."

I took off at lunch time, before any of the students in my class could bombard me, to find Tsuna. If I was right Tsuna would bump into Gokudera at any moment. I ran around the back of the school and voila!* There was a very much so half naked Tuna Fish defusing the bombs Gokudera dropped because he tried to light to many. I slowed to a jog as Tsuna defused the last of them. I held a tied up uniform that I couldn't wear in one hand. The look on Gokudera's face was priceless. I pulled out my phone and took a snap shot, perfect. Then Gokudera was on his hands and knees.

"I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" I had to laugh at Tsuna's face. "Juudaime* I'll fallow you! Command me to do anything!" Gokudera seriously looked like a loyal dog. It was no wonder the manga artist depicted him with a dog tail and ears half the time. I pulled out my phone and dittled around for a little bit while Reborn, Gokudera and Tsuna talked. I looked up as Gokudera blew up the gangsters/bullies. I glided over to Tsuna and handed him my crap uniform, which I realise, was not crap for Tsuna. That happened to be his every day.

"Here you go Tuna Fish. I think you might need this. You know Reborn if the hole dying will bullet keeps up I think I might keep a spare uniform with me."

"EH! Rossi-san!" That got the attention of Gokudera, who came running. "Ah, thank you. Where did you get this?"

"It is, in fact the school uniform I was given by the school. Turns out I can't wear anything that isn't silk, cashmere or velvet. I break out other wise." I pointed to my neck as proof.

"Why are you talking to Juudaime so casually!" Wow, he really did become possessive quickly.

"Relax, Gokudera Hayoto, or should I say Smoking bomb. I am Tsuna's Linguistics teacher. I'll be tutoring him after school for his Japanese class and how to read and speak Italian as well as English. I would like to hope that he will have straight A's in Japanese and English by the time he hits high school." If I lived that long. I still couldn't cross streets with out looking back and forth ten times.

*Bonjour = Hello in English. This is very basic French and one of the first things you learn in French class that you have to take in Canada... Though only in some provinces.

*Juudaime = tenth generation. I had to do some research into this so that I new what the meaning was. Decimo is Italian for this. So this is Gokudera just taking Tsuna's tittle from Italian to Japanese.


	10. Target Ten

Target Ten: Ring Around the Rosy

I was starting to think that Gokudera hated me. I sat at the little table with Tsuna and Gokudera and was helping/tutoring Tsuna in his Japanese class. He was improving at the rate of any other person I have helped out with any class. Back in my old world I barely remember helping out kids that had a hard time with art classes. Then again these kids had a hard time learning from the teacher. I just dumbed it down... Kinda*

"And this works like this." I showed Tsuna the little diagram I made to help him make scenes of what I was teaching him. The look of 'oh, I get it now' made me smile. I had to admit Tsuna was cute as a button. Once he was done with that I clapped my hands once "All right now time for English." The look of dread almost, key word almost, made me say we would work on it tomorrow. "Don't give me that look, at least it's me that is teaching you not Reborn." Gokudera continued to glare at me as I forced Tsuna into doing more school work.

"I want to know why the Rossi Family heir is doing in Japan." Gokudera bluntly asked.

"I have told my father on multiple occasions that I will not be taking over the family, he had two other sons that I am more then certain will do a far better job then me, especially Michael. Everyone in that house will fallow him to hell and back if they could. Besides I have a different career one that I am on the top of and don't intend to leave any time soon." I answered calmly. Reborn entered the room not that long after I started my explanation.

"Your also an illusionist." Reborn's squeaky voice spoke making Tsuna jump, who had been paying attention to the conversation deeply. "I know because Viper talked about a student that she was teaching." I took note that Reborn didn't mention that it was before the curse. Then it clicked that Reborn didn't know that Viper changed her name to Mamon and that she was working for the Varia, at least not yet. I smiled like I knew something he didn't and that there would be no way he could get it out of me.

"Ah, Aunty Viper talked about me, how much did you have to pay her to get that out of her?" I inquired

"hmm, to much." I grinned at Reborn's response. I turned back to Tsuna.

"All right what do you have to learn?" I asked and Tsuna pulled out a kids book, it was literally a kids book. It was the three little pigs. It was one of those things you never forget.

"That's three to five year old kids book. Tsuna, pull out your English text book, this can't be right." As it turns out Tsuna was behind in English and the teacher couldn't bother to help Tsuna catchup with the rest of the class so I have a lot more work to do. Looks like I was teaching Tsuna the entire English language. So I tossed Tsuna's Text book back onto his desk and looked at him. "I am going to do this my way and not the schools way." I pulled out a empty note book and handed it to him "I will be teaching you the entire English language. Most schools start off my teaching you a few words then grammar, but I find that it is the hard way of doing things and just makes students hate learning a new language. So I will teach you little things, little rhymes and songs as well as words. I'll teach you what they mean in Japanese and all that fun stuff. Once you know enough words we will work on grammar. The only time we will touch that text book is when you have tests and that is so I know what to teach you so that you can pass your tests. If we work this way you will know how to speak English by the end of the year." Tsuna looked over whelmed. "Relax, I just called most governments education systems idiotic." That seamed to make Tsuna relax a little. "Now lets start with 'Ring Around the Rosy.' It's a poem that has been made into a little song for kids play slash sing. It dates back to the time of the black plague, the version I am going to teach you isn't as dark as the original, but it is the one kids are singing now."

I hummed the tune to 'Ring Around the Rosy' to my self as I walked around the school. I had decided to join up with soccer club, but that had been cancelled today because Tsuna and Gokudera had been placed with the responsibility of digging up the stupid capsule that had been dug up my the stupid teacher of theirs so that they would get expelled. I had taken the liberty of stuffing some papers under the disciplinary committees door that had some interesting information about that said teacher. I hoped he got the sack soon. If not Hibari would be after his ass.

So I was left with wondering around school. I wondered if the school had a art club of some kind. That was when I bumped into Hana and Kyoko. I had to play this off smoothly. I didn't want them to freak out at Tsuna, and I didn't particularly want them to think me as a weird or creepy ether. So I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could point me to ward the art club, that is if their is one? See I'm a little new to this school and my friends are a little busy with the digging up the time capsule."

"You're friends with Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun?" I swear she was just like Nana... A little creepy, but okay.

"More Tsuna then Gokudera, but yes." I smiled politely. I didn't like the look Hana was giving me. I would have pulled out my phone to read up on her, but I thought it would be rude.

"Hn, your friends with the monkeys?"

"Hana, don't be so rude." I blinked once slowly at the conversation taking place before me. Then laughed a little, this was nice. After having lived life in a mafia house hold it was nice just being I quote 'normal'. No wonder Tuna Fish wanted to protect these people. "Well any friend of Tsuna-kun is a friend of mine." Kyoko was really too nice fore her own good. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana." She bowed slightly to me after introducing her self and Hana. I played along and pretended that I didn't know their names before hand and bowed, only slightly, back.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. I am Rossi Gabriel." That was when I noticed Gokudera stuffing bombs into the ground preparing to blow the yard away. I politely as I could moved the girls into a class room and just as I had them under some desks the glass in the windows shattered do to the shock wave after the explosion of that magnitude. I was so going to kill Gokudera after this.


	11. Target Eleven

Target Eleven: Screwed

Okay so normal/life with out the maifa on my back. Was peaceful, and sadly to say I was getting used to it... Again. Namimori was a peaceful and safe place, no wonder Tsuna's dad, whom I think to be a idiot, wanted to keep Tsuna and Nana here. I leaned on the railing for the school roof, on a part that wasn't rusted and about to break under my own weight, and breathed in the clean, as you can get in a populated area, air. Smelt like it had a hint of cherry blossoms. Yep, this was the good life. Over here I had an amazing view of the school yard, I watched as Tsuna and his class started to play baseball... Then it clicked, today was the day Tsuna started the hole Yamamoto business. If my notes where right Reborn should be watching on the roof as well. I looked around and what do you know, their was the fedora wearing baby on the water tank thing. I decided that Tsuna would do fine today and that I could risk having a little nap.

I was woken from my nap in a very rude way, or in my opinion at any rate. Someone kicked my feet. My response was something in Italian and along the lines of five more minutes as I curled into a ball and attempted to fall back asleep. That was when I heard a growl fallowed by "Herbivore, lunch ends in five minutes." I sat up at that and stared at the infamous Hibari Kyoya. I stood up slowly as if I was dealing with a wild animal that could eat my face, like a bear.

"I'll be taking my leave then." I slowly and carefully, never taking my eyes off the prefect, made my way to the stairs. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs I leaned on a near by wall. That was close, but damn was he attractive. This was where I mentally cried wished my hormones where that of a straight man, because Hibari would most likely kill me. Hell I think he just might be a-sexual so their was no point in going after that.

After I had calmed down some, or at least to where no one could tell that I was having a panic attack over how hot the school's resident beast was, I made my way back to class. I hope Tsuna made it threw gym okay.

I stood in front of Tsuna's door looking at the what labelled it his room. It was a fish, I wonder if Tsuna's mom caught me calling him Tuna Fish. The sound of video games and Reborn and Tsuna talking caught my ears. Then the sound of a flame-thrower made me open the door. Tsuna looked relatively unharmed, but smoking. I sighed as Reborn stole Tsuna's line. One day ether Tsuna or Reborn where going to be the death of me.

I laid on my bed casting simple illusions. I had a feeling that I was going to be living in Namimori for some time. So perhaps a more permanent place to live was a good idea. I looked over at my lap top mass amounts of info passing along the screen. It would be more expensive but it would also be safer, as the shadow broker couldn't use the wi-fi from the hotel for very long periods of time. I stood up from my bed, turning my floating ball illusion into a canary that I made fly around to room tweeting away, and walked over to my laptop. I disconnect from the shadow broker network and pulled up google chrome, I snickered at the use of chrome, and pulled up a retail site for Japan. I quickly selected Namimori as my town of choice. Now lets see what is available.

House shopping was the most boring thing I have ever done. Stress on the ever part. I mean I couldn't go look at the houses right away, I could only go during school hours and the fun part, I couldn't excuse my self from school to look at said houses. So as well as it being boring it was also frustrating as all hell. I looked at the time my computer was so kind to bless me with. It was almost mid night. I cursed, I pulled out my phone and shuffled threw my contacts only to realise that the person I wanted to inform didn't have a cell phone. I glared at the peace of technology I loved so much. After I get a house and pay someone to dress it up nice, I was _so_ going to get Tsuna a cell phone. I pinched my nose in frustration. I tuned off my laptop as it shut down I went threw my contacts and found my mothers cell and promptly called her.

"Bonjour, mon bébé.* Why are you calling?" My mother answered her cell phone slightly concerned and in French. I was to tired to deal with her calling me her baby.

"Maman*, I need you to call the number I am about to give you in six hours and leave a message that I will will not be attending school today. Just say I have cold or something." I replied in French.

"Of course dear, are you feeling all right?" It was nice having someone that like to take care of you.

"Yeah, I am fine just tired. I'm going to sleep now, love you mom."

I a woke that very morning at the same time I normally did, 11am. I ate, I showered and blah, I now stood in a house. A very nice house, not to large or too small. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and one bathrooms/toilet. I over all, I liked it and it wasn't to far from Tsuna's house, where most of the action in the future would take place, and not that far from Namimori. Welcome to my new and very empty home... The house compact and three stories and was pretty close to the market. Most of the houses in the area kinda looked like the one Ichigo from bleached lived in, but this one looked like it was a modern peace of art. On the first floor, or the ground floor, you could see a staircase leading to the second floor to the left and a hall the first, and only, door on the right led to the bathroom and toilet. It was a fancy modern bath room that was for sure. Glass separated the shower and bathtub from the sink, and on the other side of the sink was glass separating the toilet from the sink. The tub sat in the ground, their was even a door made of glass that you could close for the shower. It was most likely the most modern bathroom I have ever stepped in. On the other side of the hall four storage closets lined it. The door at the very end of the hall was the master bedroom. The second floor kitchen/dining/living area. I would have to buy bar stools for what they classed as a dinning area. On the third floor was none other then the other two bedrooms. It was kinda weird though. I could claps the walls, I could chose if I wanted that room to be a separate room or not. Then the roof, it was in its self a trance. I liked the house, I all ready had plans for what I was going to do with one of the bedrooms on the third floor... Hello super computer and massive electricity bill. I would have to get someone else to buy the stuff I was going to need for everything else though. This was going to be a _long_ day.

I flopped onto the bed that the hotel graciously provided for me to sleep in. I had to laterally hackle with the chick that I hired to decorate my house. She thought that pink would be a good colour. PINK! Look I am gay, but that didn't mean that I was flamboyantly gay, in fact I hated the colour pink. I refuse to have any kind of pink in my new home. No way jossé* was that ever happening! After two hours of bickering with the stupid woman I decided to just show her the house. She changed her mind after that. I pulled out my phone and looked at what messages I had. It then hit me that Tsuna didn't have any clothes to put on after he went all "Save Yamamoto with my dying will!" I shrugged it off. It wouldn't kill him. I scrolled threw my messages, just some notifications from my network, and one from Bel, and more from my-wait Bel?! I opened it up and just about cursed. It read 'Where is the Baron staying while in Japan?' I sat up and stared at it. Knowing Bel, he was in Japan, and that wasn't good. I quickly scrolled threw my network information on my phone. Bel had a mission in Japan, okay so that meant that he had to go back at some point, that also meant that I could keep him from coming to Namimori. It also meant that I had to take some time off school and memories a map of Nagasaki. I was so screwed.

* * *

I love it when you people review my stories. I don't expect much for reviews and I know that this little AN stuff at the bottom bothers some people (I know it bothers me and I never read them,) But it dose make me happy to know that you people like my story and seeing as that I am a relatively new writer I like the feed back. I got a comment/review (I think I like the work comment better) that the story was sarcastic and I had to think about that for a minute. What made it sarcastic? So I pulled out the third chapter and read it to my brother, who is only a few years younger then my self, and he was laughing, after ward I asked him if he thought it was sarcastic, he responded with "It isn't the story per se, but the character. Gabe is a sarcastic person and seeing as it is from his point of view it makes the story sarcastic." Now I like to right from my character's POV. I always have. I don't like writing any other way. I love to put my self into their shoes and write what they think. Now seeing as that I find this character easy to write maybe perhaps their is two much of me put into Gabe, maybe I am a sarcastic ass, I have no idea. Any way fallowing this little burb is explanations and stuff.

For any of those that are confused about the house plan and what it looks like I have posted a couple links leading to what I based the house on on my profile page. In fact I would like to think that this would be his house.

WORDS!

*Bonjour, mon bébé. = Hello, my baby in French

* Maman = Mom in French

*Jossé = I intended to have this sound like Ho-z-eh. I new a person from college and their name was spelt like that but it's French so and the French pronounce it like Jo-z-eh, and a girls name. Where as Ho-z-eh is mexican/spanish and a boys name. I though people might be confused over this so I thought I would let you know. You can look up the saying and see what's right, but to be honest I don't care.


	12. Target Twelve

Target Twelve: Nagasaki

Okay so Nagasaki was b-e-a-utiful, and I had to say they recovered quite nicely after WW2. The view over the bay was breath taking. I really wish I had bought a camera now, at least that way I could itch the inner artist in me. I told Bel to meet me at the end of the dock at 2pm in the afternoon Nagasaki local time. So here I was admiring the city skyline from the end of the dock a half hour earlier then needed because I was such a prick for being on time for things. From what my mother told me, if I remember much about my past life, is that it was a trait I got from my grandpa on my mom's side. I had to be on time for everything even if it meant I was going to be a half hour early I would leave just to make sure I was their on time, that is if I had set a time to meet someone or do something. Other wise I was a lazy ass and didn't care much if I got it done or not. That is when I heard the familiar laugh of none other then Belphegor. I didn't turn my head to look at him. To be honest I rather look at the view, the sun was shining and the breeze made it just the right temperature. I could get used to Nagasaki.

"Does the Baron enjoy the view?" I chuckled at Bel's question, it wasn't really a question, more like he was stating 'I know you are enjoying the view, I was just asking to be polite' and that was something seeing as that Bel normally didn't care much for manners, but seeing as that this was a more public place a prince had to keep his princely image. "The Prince thinks that it is too crowded with peasants to be a good view." I laughed at this. It was Bel's way of saying 'why the hell are we in such a open place?! Their could be snipers on the other side of the bay just waiting for the right time to pull the trigger!'

"Relax a little, Bel. I take it you haven't finished your mission yet?" I heard him laugh again. In the corner of my eye I saw him lean against the railing with me. Only his back was to the ocean.

"Ushishishi, The Prince finished his mission two nights ago, but because I am a Prince, I decided that I would try and hunt down some local hitmen, but remembered that my Baron was in Japan." Ah, that was right, Bel has this strange hobby involving the deaths of other hitmen... I thought that threw for a moment, I was damn lucky I was the Shadow Broker or I would have had a stroke. "So dose the Baron live in Nagasaki?"

I smiled at Bel before answering him. "What does the prince think? Has his Baron taken up refuge in Nagasaki?" If their was one thing I have discovered while living in this world it would be that I, very much so, enjoy knowing everything about everyone and having them know very little about me. I wonder if this is how Reborn feels, because I can sure as hell tell you I know next to nothing about him. I mean the guy's past is a mystery.

"The Prince think's his Baron is not living in Nagasaki. I think Baron is living else where in Japan, other wise he would have picked a different spot to meet. The Baron still has a love for beauty." I felt all squishy in side. It was very rare that Bel complimented anyone, and it would most likely be the only one I would get for a while, so I did what any other person would do, I grinned.

"What else do you know about me?" I probed with a smirk.

"You're gay." It was a simple remark, well Bel made it sound that way, but it almost made me chock on my own spit. I know I wasn't hiding the fact that I was gay from anyone, but I also chose not to tell any one ether. I also didn't think Bel would care. I turned to face the psychotic one. He had a grin on his face. "I know because I am the Prince." I just about slapped him, no it is because you are insane. "I do not care about my Baron's preference. As the Prince, I know that my Baron has no interest, other then friendship, in his Prince." He looked all high and mighty as he explained. I didn't like him with good reason, he was _insane, _and I had no interest in someone that could turn on me and kill me. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Now as the Prince has not been to Nagasaki before this, we will go site seeing." I was starting to wonder if Bel had been replaced by some kind of alien. Site seeing would be fore my benefit, not his. Before I could protest Bel was dragging me off to god knows where.

Okay so I had more fun then I thought I would, you know gawking at things that I enjoyed looking at, a side from having to keep Bel from killing people that is. Bel dragged me off to the peace park first and right to the memorial for the victims of Nagasaki atomic bombing, then to the Prefectural Art Museum. Fallowed by the Penguin Aquarium, side note baby penguins are adorable. He also dragged me to Shofukuji temple. Because we got hungry, more like he demanded food, we stopped and got sushi, the only reason was if we didn't get sushi he may have killed me because it is one of his favourite foods. We also saw a bunch of other stuff that didn't peek my interest all that much. I then precoded to make sure he was safely shut away in his plane back to Italy before hailing a limo to a hotel, I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow, I would have to take a train back to Namimori tomorrow.

* * *

My loyal readers, I have posted a pole up on my profile. If you would be so kind as to look at it and then you know pole it, I would be grateful.


	13. Target Thirteen

Target Thirteen: Family

I looked up at Tsuna's house and watched as a part of it went up in smoke. I missed, what did I miss? I pulled out my phone, Kyoko chick came by yesterday and something happened with the dying will bullet. Not all that important, now if I was right Lambo was coming around today. If my drawing was anything to go by, twenty-five year old Lambo was hot, it was a shame he was a five year old snot nosed brat in this current time. I looked up from my phone just in time to see Lambo fall out of the tree. I walked over to the fence and, their was Lambo on a bucket knocking on the door. The kid sure had some determination to attempt at killing Reborn. Nana, opened the door and in slipped Lambo. She looked at me and smiled nicely, I smiled back. The hell with it, go with the flow right.

By time I came up the stairs with some tea, and one cup of coffee, and little tangle sandwiches, that I helped make, Lambo stood their with the ten year bazooka. I felt my self pale. I did not want to get hit with that, I didn't want to find out my future thank you, even if it was for five minutes. I watched as Reborn casually tossed Lambo and the grenade the boy found out the window. I suddenly felt very sorry for the kid. I cleared my throat gaining the attention of both Tsuna and Reborn. I sat down on the one side of table that was closest to me and set the tray of food and drinks down. I picked up a sandwich and nibbled on it. Reborn grabbed his cup of coffee as Tsuna went down to see what his mother wanted. I knew what it was, Lambo was down their and had convinced Nana that he was Reborn's friend. If things went right, Tsuna would be out side with Lambo talking to him making a new family member. Kind of.

"So, Rossi, who smart are you?" I eyed Reborn carefully, I didn't want to get dragged into anything I didn't want to be. "I have a doctoral in psychology, and a bachelors in art, another in architecture. You all ready know how many languages I can speak so I'll let you decide how smart I am." I sipped my tea.

"Hmm, if you learned three more you could make the Varia." I just about chocked on my tea. "But you are friends with the Ripper Prince, and have made no move to join them. Why is that?" I just smiled, I wouldn't really call what I have with Bel friendship, but I really didn't know what to call it, so yes he was my friend.

I sat at the dinner table of the Sawada house hold. Lambo sat at the other end of the table looking like he was sweating a river. I twilled my spaghetti on my fork and stuffed it into my mouth. Nana sure could cook. I ignored the chaos for a few moments and looked up to find teenage Lambo. I lifted a brow and waved as he greeted Tsuna and my self. Tsuna seamed a little stunned by the future appearance of Lambo, I took the liberty of explaining to Tsuna the workings of the ten years bazooka before stuffing my face with spaghetti again. I watched in amusement as Reborn stabbed the future Lambo in the head with a fork. Poor dude still liked to cry. Then again if I got stabbed I would most likely be crying too. Both Reborn and I had finished at the same time as Nana and Lambo came back in side. Nana scolding Tsuna about not being the middle man. I watched as Lambo claimed to be lying about wanting to be Reborn's friend and throwing grenades at him. Only to have them be tossed out the back door and blowing him up. I actually felt sorry for him.

After both Reborn and I had seconds, Tsuna, Reborn, and my self sat up stairs as I tutored Tsuna in Japanese and English. I figured after we tackled the first two we would go after Italian. After Tsuna had finished his homework he handed it to me so that I could correct him on anything, which I did only showing him how to do it properly instead of just fixing it. Then my phone started to buzz. I looked over at it, no one called my cell, I called people not the other way around. I decided to answer it.

"Yes?" I crossed my fingers mentally, please don't be bad, please don't be bad.

"Gabe?" I heard my little brother sniffle. My heart just about broke. I looked at the number again, did he get a cell? No, he probably had my number memorised. I looked over at Tsuna and whispered that I had to go and we where done for the day. I made my way down stairs.

"What's going on Michael? Are you okay?" I asked in Italian, at the bottom of the stairs I slipped on my shoes quickly and improperly.

"I don't know where I am, and it's dark and I am scared." Michael was now ten, I a good 5 years older then him physically, mentally I was really old. It occurred to me that he was acting the way any normal ten year old would in that situation. I heard him sob once more.

"Hey, it's okay. Deep breath." I heard him take in a deep breath, "Now breath out slow. Good, now does anything hurt, can you stand?" I heard him take a few more breaths, some shuffling and then a wince.

"My ankle hurts to much to stand for long." I heard him sniffled some more. How ever did this to my baby brother was so dead. I started to run as fast as I could adrenalin pumping into my veins. I made it to my hotel room in record time. I had a feeling Reborn was watching my every move. I dashed into my room and booted up my laptop. Once it was running I opened up my shadow broker program. I put my cell on speaker.

"All right James I need you to keep the phone on okay, I am going to find you, and I am going to send someone to get you okay." I heard him whimper slightly. Oh, who ever they where they where _so _dead. No one hurts and scares _my_ baby brothers and gets away with it.

Once I found out where Michael was being held, I told him that he would have to turn off his phone and hide it and that everything was going to be okay. He was in Italy, so I called up the most blood person I knew.

"Ushishishi, is the Baron missing his Prince all ready?"

"Don't flatter your self, Bel. My brother has been kidnapped. I have sent the coordinates to your phone. I want you to find him, and I want you to make who ever took him suffer a painful and slow death." With that I hung up and paid for first class ticket to Italy. Looks like I wouldn't be going to school for another few days.

By time I got to the Varia Manor, my brother was curled up asleep on a couch in one of the many living rooms Bel was on the other end of the couch grinning his infamous grin. I just about collapsed right then and their, but I held it together till I reached the couch, I let my knees hit the floor and rested my head on the edge of the couch. Lussuria came into the room all bubbly fallowed by Mamon. Lussuria squatted next to me and tended to Michael's ankle.

"Mou, who would want to hurt such a cutey pie?" I heard Lussuria comment as he tended to him.

"I don't care any more, they are dead that is what matters." I mumbled.

"You're lucky I went with Belphegor, or you wouldn't have this." Mamon spoke and placed a file next to me. I sat up and looked at it on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. Names, names of the people that hired the men to kidnap my baby bro. They were smart about it. They didn't deal in digital money, I would have picked up on that, and they didn't meet in person, only over the phone. I cursed, I needed to expand my net work. This was not going to happen again. Michael stirred a little on the couch at the sound of me cursing. I set the file aside in favour of looking at my baby bro. He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly, when he saw me he smiled.

"Gabe!" I was then tackled into a hug, Michael's ten year old arms around my neck. I gladly hugged back. I rubbed his back gently and in soothing motions. With this combination Michael broke down. He started to cry into my shoulder, I just kept rubbing his back.

"I got yah. I'm here now. Shhh." I spoke slowly and calmly like when he was younger and afraid of thunderstorms. I started to rock him back and forth. I looked over at Bel, he had a sombre look on his face, and I mouthed a thank you. That brought back a grin that I was familiar with seeing. After Michael had cried him self back to sleep I sat on the couch with his head in my lap. I pulled out my cell and called up my parents, I had called them both earlier demanding to know why they hadn't been able to protect my baby brother from a simple kidnapping. My father picked up the phone that I held to my ear. I glared at the wall across from me. Most of the Varia, a side from Xanxus and Levi, where now in the room.

"Why are you calling?" He didn't sound pleased, I was the one that was pissed. He sounded like he had just been woken up and not at all frantic that his youngest son had just been kidnapped.

"I just thought I would let you know that the Varia found Michael, and that I am here with him. Don't need to worry about that now, because as it seams your eldest son is far more capable to take care of Michael I will me taking him back with me to Japan because it seams that you have no care in the world for your youngest son. I will be taking James with me too. I'll be by later today to pick him up." I hung up before my father could respond and turned off my phone, I threw my phone across the room as hard as I could. It made a satisfying cracking sound when it hit the wall. I sighed and leaned my head back. This was going to be a long day.

Bel took the opportunity to take Michael and I to the Rossi HQ that afternoon. What I hadn't expected was to see my mother and brother James both standing their with suit cases for three people. Michael didn't even get out of the car and my mother had tackled him in a hug. Tears running down her make-upless face. She probably gave up on the make up. When I had called earlier, on my plane ride to Italy, she all ready sounded panicked. I couldn't hate her. My father on the other hand, I was really starting to hate. James started to load up the luggage they had both packed into the back of the car. After he got into the back of the car my father came out of the house looking pissed.

"Where are you going?!" He was at the top of the stairs, My mother stood her ground then. She whipped her face free of tears straightened her back and faced my father. I stood by my mother. I realised she was glaring at him, just as hard as I was. I had no issue with this. He made it down to the last few steps before stopping.

"I am going to be living with my fifteen year old son and bring my two younger children with me because clearly your profession stands higher then that of the lives of your children." I opened my mouth to say that my job was just as bad but not by much, but I decided agents it. With that said my mother got into the back seat of the hummer, I opened the front passenger door. I pulled out a copy of the folder Aunty gave me. I shut the door and walked over to my father. I put the folder to his chest.

"When you decided to care, those are the men responsible. If you don't do anything about it I will. Believe me when I say, I know it will be when the men and women on that list die."

On the way to the air port I called up the chick that was decorating, buying everything for my house. I paid for a rush decoration for a family of three, one adult two kids. My mother and brother's would stay in the house I got. I would find a smaller place, maybe. I guess it was going to be like the old days now.

* * *

Two Chapters in one night. My apologies for not getting chapter twelve up sooner, but I had a hard time writing that one. This one on the other hand was sooo much easier to write. I think I have tortured Gabe enough for now though. I hope you have all enjoyed it, I would also like to point out that I have a poll up on my profile and I want as many answers as I can get. I would also like to ask

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I love it when I get Reviews and if it is your first time Reviewing I do like to reply and even if you have reviewed before do it again. I love to know what you guys think.


	14. Target Fourteen

Target Fourteen: Recovery

I curled up on the couch in the house I bought. My mother slept down stairs and my siblings on the floor above me. I heard Michael whimpering above me, probably nightmares. I sat up unable to sleep my self and made some hot chocolate, I put some mini marshmallows in to two cups and some milk before adding the hot chocolate mix and hot water.

I sat the cups of hot coco on the bed side table next to Michael's bed. I sat down on the edge and woke him from his nightmare. Michael latched on to me and cried silently. I ran my right hand threw his hair.

Michael calmed down enough that his tears stopped. I made him sit up and handed him a cup of the hot coco I made, It was now cool enough to drink with out burning. It would take him a while, but I was more then sure he would move past the kidnapping, that is if Bel didn't torture anyone in front of him. I sure as hell hoped he didn't. Michael finished his hot chocolate quickly. The warm liquid made Michael more sleepy, I took the cup out of his hands before he dropped it, and tucked him back into bed. I made my way back down stairs into the kitchen and made my self some tea. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

My mother and I sat in the living room while my brothers slept. I made food, knowing that my mother couldn't cook, and left some left overs in the fridge for my brothers. My mother sat, on the love seat, with her computer reading news of some kind. I sipped my tea; my second cup that morning. I heard a sharp knock on the door. I motioned for my mother to say where she was. This was Namimori their would be no reason for caution, but after resent events I didn't want to risk it.

I took a look threw the peep hole, Their on the other side was Hibari. I felt my self pale, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was far to tired to deal with this. I opened the door a crack. I must have looked horrible because Hibari raised a brow, I know I felt horrible, but did I really look it?

"Herbivore, you have been absent from school with out reason for two long. You will be punished, I will bite you to death."

"What is this about biting?" I heard my mother say from next to me, in accented Japanese, but Japanese no less.

"Don't worry mom. He just says kinky things when he means 'I will beat you to death.' of course it could also be a reference to cannibalism, but he isn't that type of person." I told her in French, she looked at me with the 'really?' way and it was more like the sarcastic way. She moved me out of the way and opened the door all the way. My mother smiled, a bit sad like, at Hibari.

"I'm truthfully sorry about my son's absence in school. You see my youngest son, while we where in Italy visiting family, was kidnapped. Gabriel took the first flight to Italy as soon as he heard, and mind you getting Michael back while he was their. I will call your school principle as soon as I can explaining what has happened. Gabe will be back to school tomorrow. I promise." I was impressed, my mother just lied to the schools residential monster and is still alive!

"Herbivore," that got my attention I came face-to-face with a steal-like glare"If you are not at school tomorrow, you will face the consequences." I watched as Hibari walked away with his jacket doing the cool cape thing. My mother shut the door.

"What did he mean by 'face the consequences?" I mother stared me down. I suppose to anyone else it would have looked intimidating, frightening even, but I had become accustomed to it.

"He means that he will hunt me down and beat me." I gave my mother a confused look "How did you do that? Hibari kinda like the peace keeper/monster of Namimori, and you lied to him and didn't die. I think I have just watched you become the other Carnivore of Namimori." My mother just smiled at me, patted my cheek, and walked up the stairs.

"Never under estimate a momma bear when her cubs are in danger." I think my mom has become the most scary person I know, she also just quoted NCIS Mike Franks. Seams like some things never changed.

I took advantage of my extra day off school and got to work getting a tutor's for my brothers after my mother gave me a run down of their education. I also enrolled them into school. My littlest brother into Namimori Elementary and James into his last year at Namimori Elementary. I also got them translators for while at school. It would peg them as rich but until they could speak Japanese it would have to do. I informed my mother that she would have to help them with their Japanese after school hours. I told James that I would walk them to school their first day, but after that I would be not walking them to school or back home and that he would have to walk him and Michael back and fourth and that if he wanted to hang out with friends after school all he had to do was call up mom so that she could pick up Michael. I blessed both James and Michael with cell phones. I told them both it was for emergencies and that they where not to use them in school. I also whispered to them that if they didn't use it in class I didn't care what they did with them out side class, and that the hole emergency deal use was to appease mom.

I cracked my back as I left the house. Time to head back to the hotel, it was getting dark.

I was walking past Tsuna's house when I saw Haru sitting next to Bianchi in a ramen bar. I missed a lot in the last few days, didn't I. I lifted a flap and poked Haru from behind. I got a good reaction out of her, I chuckled a bit. That made me feel a little bit less exhausted.

"Hahi, Gabe-kun! Where have you been... Are you okay?!" at first her question was demanding then it became something else entirely. I guess I really did really look horrible.

"Long story, one I will explain later. As for right now I am going back to my hotel to sleep." She nodded understanding that I would tell her later. "By the way don't eat anything Bianchi cooks, it might kill you." With that I walked away, nice comfy bed her I come.

Today I was far more refreshed, I had slept well and after a shower and tea I was ready to go face Namimori. I tucked away a spare uniform in my school bag and off I went.

I hummed to myself _Run Boy Run _by Woodkid as I walked toward the bridge that I would meet Tsuna at before school, and I did in fact see Tsuna at the bridge. I just about choked on my spit. It completely slipped my mind that this was happening today. I watched at Tsuna saved her and all that jazz. I jumped down from the bridge and landed on the dirt on the side of the toxic river. I walked over as Haru started to gush over how Tsuna saved her. Chuckled amused liked as Haru started to chase after Tsuna.

"Haru, your going to scare everyone if you keep this up!" I shouted at her light heartedly. She stopped dead in her chase and turned to me.

"Gabe-kun!" She ran over to me, thank god she didn't hug me "Are you feeling better?" I smiled at her

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking." I pulled out a spare uniform for Tsuna and handed it to him. He still seamed rather skittish around Haru, I didn't blame him though. "Here you go Tsuna. Sorry I haven't been around to save you from embarrassment, well any more then you have all ready got, but something came up." Reborn jumped onto my head.

"The rumours say that the youngest Rossi child got kidnapped." Reborn spoke in his squeaky all knowing voice. I thought I had killed all the rumours while I was on the plane! God damn it all! I need to work on that. "That would be your little brother, Michael."

"EHH! Rossi-san, your brother was kidnapped?! Is he okay?" Tsuna was so cute, Gokudera just did his little che thing and glared at me.

"Yes, he is fine. Both he, James and my mother are now living here in Namimori. In the mean time I have labelled my Father a idiot." I suppose I can now see why Tsuna hated his father so much, I can now also see why Tsuna didn't like the mafia after he finds out that his father is leader of the CEDEF. "Now can we go to school, you know before we are late. I don't feel like dealing with Hibari today."

* * *

I realise that these last few chapters may be a little bit boring. For that I apologies, but their isn't much I can do about that seeing as that not much fighting is going on yet in the KHR story line. I am trying to get pasted the daily life arch as fast as I can, but I do find a curtain charm to it as it is what started of KHR as a gage manga and I do feel the need to include it as it was what got all of us into KHR to begin with. Rokuro Mokuro and the gang don't show up in the Manga for at least target 63 in the manga and I am only on target 12 here. I might end up skipping a few chapters in the manga like I have been doing, but if their is anything you want me to write about, that I have skipped over, just send a review or a PM what ever one works for you and I'll write an omake about it. Now I wont be able to update for some time. I am moving into my new apartment soon and I wont have internet till I get my student loan. Or till college starts up on the second of September, what ever one comes first so don't hate if I haven't updated in a week.


	15. Target Fifteen

Target Fifteen: Dino

So in my opinion things have been going smoothly. Irie got to meet Lambo, Tsuna met Ryohei. Dr. Shamal came around; that day was fun. Hibari got involved and so on. I also happen to be a lazy ass and have no interest in give the details about the minor things that have happened so far despite the amount of amusement that it may have given me. My father was actually hunting down the people on the list of ass holes that are responsible for Michael's kidnapping.

I walked next to the Tuna-Fish while heading back to his home, hehe I crack my self up. Just the other day we, and when I say we I mean Tuna*, had to deal with the pickpockets. I can't remember their names, but it had been calm for a few days, but it is always calm before the storm. Tuna-fish stretched "School is finally over. What should we do when we get back?" I smiled at Tsuna, he had a tendency to forget that when I went to his house he had to study.

"You are going to be improving in English as well as your Japanese classes." I smirked at him and chuckled at the look of pure horror on his face. We then turned the corner and came face to face with a 'mob' of men in black suits. I lifted a brow... Right, Dino Cavallone was coming for a visit, and the dude was worse then Tsuna on a bad day when it came to clumsy-ness. I just about had a heart attack when I saw Tsuna approach the group. I put myself between Tsuna and the other dudes that looked slightly intimidating. I think Gokudera was rubbing off on me. I gave him the glare I imagined myself giving the bastards that scared my brother (physically and mentally,) if I ever met them in person. Yeah Gokudera was defiantly rubbing off on me, it was that or I actually saw Tsuna as a younger brother. That was possible as well.

"Rossi-san!" Tsuna poked his head around my back so that he could speak to the man in fount of me, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The looks of doubt and 'what's' going around the group was out standing. Eventually the both of us, some how I was able to get threw maybe it was Reborn's doing, made it to his front door and up the stairs. Of course Tsuna made a full on out sprint up the stairs, with out falling! I took my time removing my shoes and making my way up the stairs. I could hear Dino 'picking' on Tsuna from down here. I snickered to my self.

Once I was up the stairs Tsuna was staring at the turtle Dino owned. I stared at the group for a moment. I lifted a brow in silent question, but inside I was gushing. HOLY CRAP DINO IS HOT! I took the turtle, Enzio, out of Dino's hands and then bam he was out the window and tossing grenades with his whip. I played with Enzio on the table while Dino and Tsuna did their own thing for a little while. To be honest I was trying very hard not to be a horny teenager.

Dinner was something else. Dino's mess of the table was ... Off putting, if only a little, didn't change the fact that he was hot... I had to force my self to look at my food the entire time less my mind wonder into the gutter more then it normally did... I left right after dinner and politely told Tsuna that we would have lessons when ever Dino left, because his training as a boss came fist (bull shit really, I just didn't want to have do deal with the over load on my mind.)

I pulled out my phone and dialled the Varia HQ. The only reason I did this was because Aunty refuses to have a cell phone, no matter how cheap, when their is a perfectly good phone that she can use for free. Squalo picked up the phone as per usual. I had a feeling the number I called was to Squalo's desk... As I was prepared for Squalo to pick up I held to phone at arms reach and lied back on my bed, I was still living out of a hotel room.

"Voi! What do you want?!"

"Can I speak with Mamon please." I spoke like a normal person into my phone still holding it away from my ear.

"Oh, it's you..." I then heard more yelling, most likely at Levi to go get Mamon, or Bel ether one.

"Child what do you want, keep in mind that if you waste my time I will charge you." I smiled.

"Awe, Aunty I love you too. Okay keeping it quick, how do you not get distracted by attractive people?" I swear I heard her blinking and gears grinding.

"Child are you wasting my time or being serious?"

"I am being 100% serious. I have met a very attractive person and it is distracting and I want to be mentally 100% ready for anything, but when he is around not good."

"Avoid him" she said it like it was easy.

"Can't... He is the current boss of the Cavallone" I heard something akin to a snort. "Don't laugh at me! I can not help what my hormones do to me!" I whined "And I know for a fact that he will be around for a few more days!"

"Shouldn't you be talking about this with your mother." I didn't speak for a moment. Yeah sure I could talk to my mom about this, but I have NEVER talked to her about this kind of stuff.

"No." I heard a sigh of frustration "Besides you know how she feels about illusionests and if I was to ask her about getting past detractions she would most likely give me the wrong advice just so that I can't be me." I heard grumbling and mumbling. Aunty was cursing under her breath.

"Fine, but it is going to cost you."

"Always paid in full aunty."

So now that I had the hole hormones thing of teenagedum, I am really glad I only have to go threw this for a few more years, I was set to face Dino. Aunt Mamon gave me valuable advice on how to ignore very attractive people. Aunt wore a hood that diluted the effects. My theory is, sky flames. Sky flames make Dino attractive, or at least more then he should be. So all I had to do was put a lay of mist over my eyes to dilute the effects of the Sky flames, trouble was once I put the flames over my eyes my vision became impaired. Looks like I had to put on some glasses again, yay. So I was ready to face the day with a Dino, hehe sounds like dinosaur, in it.

I approached the Sawada house hold. Not in any way surprising Dino's familia was gathered out side. Tsuna and Gokudera were being dragged by Yamamoto towards me. I smiled slightly. I made a point of taking a look at Dino, HAZA! My theory was right. I almost broke into a dance. By time they both got to me Gokudera had freed himself from under Yamamoto's arm. I walked with them towards the school. I nodded a greeting to the three of them.

"Rossi, I didn't know you needed glasses." Takashi pointed out my newest item. I shrugged.

"I have always needed them, I just haven't bothered to ware them before. I admit, being able to see is nice." I answered honestly as I could with a little bit of a lie on top. I remember vaguely needing them to see in my past life, but when I was reborn I didn't need them. Now with the coating of mist flames, I needed them again. I took notice that yes the mist flames worked not only on Dino but Tuna fish as well. He didn't seam as cute as before. They worked on the others as well, in fact with this little cover of mist I could see when Takashi was being serious (other then with baseball). It improved things greatly. Less of a hindrance in my opinion. How knows maybe Xanxus wouldn't come off as scary and Bel as creepy.

I half listened to the three of them talking about Dino, when a very nice car went by, and then Tsuna went flying with it. I looked down at Reborn who decided to point Gokudera and Yamamoto in the direction of the local Mafia. I pulled out my phone and read the stuff I needed to about today and most likely the next few days to come. I put my phone to sleep. I didn't run after Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you not going to go after them?" I heard Reborn ask. I scoffed, did Reborn doubt my net work? Or was he testing me as a guardian. I all ready discussed this with him. It was so not happening.

"Why bother, Tsuna isn't with Momokyokai. If they knew about Tuna being the Tenth of the Vongola, which they don't, they would have attempted this a long time ago." I turned to face the fancy car that had went passed earlier. I watched as Dino stepped out, I just about did a dance again he was still attractive, but no where near as much as yesterday, stupid sky flames.

"I like that. Their minds are set on rescuing Tsuna. They lost their composure, but they're trust worthy." Dino looked proud of Tsuna's family slash friends.

"What are you doing Dino-san!" I made my way over to Tuna and started to help with the unwrapping of the tuna fish.

"Sorry, Sorry. I just had to test your family." And he said it with a smile worth a million dollars. It was then that Reborn decided to inform Tsuna and Dino that Yamamoto and Gokudera had in fact gone after a local mafia gang. My life here was going to be just peachy wasn't it.


	16. Target Sixteen

Author's note: Oh my god, I am so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I did in the summer. I know I updated at least once a week but now I can't. I really can't, and I know most of you have heard the excuse "School" one to many times, but in this case I am a full time Collage student. I wake up at 6 in the morning and get home sometime around 4-7pm most nights eat sleep and do more school work. Please trust me when I say when I am sick or half asleep you don't want me doing anything. I tried to make a hat for a friend while I was sicker then a dog and I ended up making it WAY to small. Now that that is out of the way, I just wanted to say thank you to the people that have reviewed my story/chapters so far. For those that put more into their reviews/just talking about my story will do I do like to respond back. Just yesterday someone Reviewed and I responded with a full paragraph of text (didn't mean to do that but hey). I don't really get to talk about KHR with my friends in real life so it is nice to talk to some other fans (most of my friends only know what KHR is because of me T^T)

* * *

Target Sixteen: Some Kid I don't Remember

I hit my head on my desk in the classroom. I heard whispers and felt stares. I suppose I shouldn't have banged my head on the hard surface in the middle of a lecture for a oncoming important test, that even if I tried to fail I wouldn't you know unless I just didn't do anything on the test. I got up from my desk and just left the classroom stating that I wasn't feeling well, in all truth I went to seek out the one and only infamous Hibari Kyoya. Hibari and I have been having sparing matches as of late, just to cure our boredom, and yes I realise it was a thing Hibari and Mokuro did in the anime and what not, but I was BORED! Things here had been peaceful, or as peaceful as the start of a manga could get, and I was bored. I mean really bored. I mean that I could have hanged, not that I would, someone just because it would be entertaining. That sounded very Bel like, Pretend I didn't say that.

I slammed open the door to the disciplinary comity room, as soon as I did a tonfa came flying to wards my face. I dogged easily enough, thank god for all the training put me threw else I would probably be on the floor withering in pain. I grinned, perhaps I have spent to much of my time with Bel, because I was enjoying this far to much. It was about a month ago where I just gave up running away from the prefect and I hit back, I succeeded, blew my mind. My automatic thought was that 'That wont be happening again' you know because Hibari has this thing with being better then everyone else. So now it has become a challenge for both Hibari and I to out do the other. Now back to the present. Hibari continued this little 'dance' threw the halls. All I really do is dodge, you know because keeping a Ji around school is kinda illegal, how Hibari got a way with it I have no clue, wait... Maybe the police are scared of him. I will have to look into that, it is very possible.

"He shot him!" I stopped dead in my tracks, momentarily distracted by Tsuna's girlie scream. Hibari took advantage of that and made a move. I came back to reality just in time to move, my arm will now be heavily bruised for the next week. I was now conflicted. I really wanted to fight, you know burn of all this energy, or run to Tsuna's aid like the good person that I am, well to my friends. After dodging a few more times I gave in to the need to run to the Tuna's aid. I blocked Hibari's next hit and then attempted to trip him up. Key word tried, it didn't work so I just booked it down the hall and to the first year floor, then stopped and remembered that it was the first day of the new year, hence why I was on the third year floor at first, and then turned onto the second year floor. In a slight panic I opened the door to 2-A. That is when I saw a very very sad site.

"My future shall be darkness." I did not remember this character. A boy with some sad looking underpants, some bandages was crying on the floor. I looked over at Tsuna, he was fine. A little shocked but fine. I scoffed, I was not impressed. I putt up a very face smile and stood straight. I felt my facial mussels twitch as he mopped about his life. I waited for him to finish his rant, and just as the class was giving him sympathy, I whacked him over the head, hard. He made me worry over Tsuna, whom mind you has made it to brother status for me, for no apparent reason. This seamed to gain everyone's attention. The entire class was silent, deadly silent. The kid sat on the floor with real tears in his eyes now.

"I am not going to pretend that what you are is lame and sucks balls, but if you so much as make me come running into this class room again for no reason at all. I will make sure you wish you where never born do you year me." I was so proud of my self. I said that all with a straight face, or at least the face smile, and very clam like as well. I replaced my creepy smile for a smirk and looked at Tsuna. "Sorry for disturbing your class, Tsuna." And walked out of the room. That was when I heard 'That was so scary' whispers from his class room. That was when I came face to face with Hibari. Oh crap. I was so dead.

I sat in Tsuna's bedroom tutoring not only Tsuna, but Yamamoto as well, in Japanese and English. _Yay~! _So I now had Tsuna up to snuff in his classes. Yamamoto, got the hang of things rather quickly so long as you had the time to tell him how it works and he paid attention. So it wasn't all that bad.

"Ah, Rossi-san, your in third year right. What do you want to do after school?" I had no idea how this question came up, but Yamamoto asked. I had to ponder this a moment.

"He is a information broker." Came the squeaky voice of Reborn, fallowed by Tsuna yelling not to go around spouting that kind of thing.

"Is that part of the Mafia game? What dose a information broker do?" Gokudera, whom decided that he needed to be here in order to make sure that I was tutoring Tsuna all the right stuff, make a irritated sound.

"A information broker, buys and sells information from any one. They may or may not be allied with a family." Gokudera was getting irritated with Yamamoto "And it's a real job, baseball idiot!" I coughed a little to get their attention.

"I would prefer my... alliance with Tsuna kept secret. The life of a broker can be very short, if the wrong people find out who they are that is."

"What?!" Came from Tsuna "You could die?!" I blinked a few times, sometimes I forgot that I wasn't in the presence of experienced underground people.

"I could, though Tsuna, I am most likely the only person keeping your existence in the mafia world a secret. You, as a the selected 10th candidate for the Vongola, have a very high price on your head. Any information on you will cost a small fortune, but as I am only one person, and there is only so much I can do eventually word will get out that you are here; so it is important that you and your family train and learn as much as you can now, rather then later." I think that is the most I have ever said at one time **ever. **To any one for that matter. I have gotten so used to having Bel and Aunty know what I have to say that talking to people is weird. Every one in the room looked slightly stunned. "What?" I asked "Did I say something wrong?" Then, on both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's faces, a very serious look came on their faces. Yamamoto dove right back into his home work and Gokudera took off saying something along the lines of going to buy more bombs. I looked over at Reborn, he had a smirk on his face. That usually meant something very good, in his mind, has happened. I looked over at Tsuna. He still looked a little dumb-founded. I chuckled a little and adjusted my glasses.

"Don't worry so much Tuna Fish, you have a good strong family."

"HIEE!"

I think I just pulled a Reborn. Hee.


End file.
